The Destroyer Walks Forever Forward
by bubbajack
Summary: As Soul lies in the hospital bed after the fight with Crona, Maka stumbles onto his journal that will reveal the hidden truth about him. But the question remains...Who is Soul really? Is he Soul Eater Evans or is he someone by the name of...Allen Walker. AllenxMaka AllenxHarem! Romance, Drama, Hurt/comfort, Adventure, Humor, and a bit of mystery all rolled into one! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**The Destroyer Walks Forever Forward**

**By Bubbajack**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Soul Eater nor D. Grey Man.**

**Ch.1: Clown's Façade**

* * *

Soul "Eater" Evans lay in a DWMA hospital bed recovering from surgery needed to save his life when he took a severe blow for his Meister Maka Albarn. Said Meister was sitting in front at his bedside crying her eyes out over her weakness.

"I promise Soul I'll get stronger for the both of us!" Maka tearfully promised her Demon Weapon. She heard a sudden knock on the door, and hastily wiped her eyes before calling for the person outside to come in.

It was a nurse with a box full of the things Soul had on him when the incident happened. Thanking her, Maka put the box aside until she heard a _clink_ from inside the box. Fearing she might have broken something fragile, she decided to look inside the box. What she found was some highly unusual things.

'_I never expected Soul to have these kinds of things.'_ Maka thought as she looked into the box.

Lying on top of the pants and shoes Soul had worn on the mission were three things she had never thought Soul would have. The first was a brass and silver pendant. It was square shaped with a silver cross in between a diamond and four brass squares hanging from a simple leather cord, the second was a deck of playing cards bound by a rubber band, and lastly was a small black leather-bound journal. She picked up the beautiful yet simple pendant to examine it closer, and found a button in the center of the cross.

* * *

Glancing at Soul to make sure he was still asleep, she pushed the small button and the brass part of Souls pendant bloomed outward forming a diamond shape. What surprised her next were the pictures, there were five in all. The first two on the upper left and right were girls she didn't recognize, the first looked very much like Tsubaki except she had a slighter bust, and wore a black and silver trimmed uniform, and wore her hair in twin long pigtails instead of Tsubaki's long single braid.

The second girl had spikey blue-black hair and pale skin with dark eyes wearing a short punk-gothic Lolita dress with her hands behind her back giving a seductive grin.

The other people were far more familiar however. On the bottom left there was a picture of a smiling Tsubaki in her usual attire on the front steps of the DWMA. In the bottom right was a picture of Patty of all people giving a peace sign and a wink to the camera while her cowboy hat covered her other eye as she leaned against a tree.

In the center of the cross formed a final picture it was of her and Blair taken the day they decided to "adopt" Blair as their house cat. Blair in her human form had her arm around her shoulder with her hat on giving a genuinely happy smile and Maka couldn't help but smile a bit herself seeing how happy Blair was.

Maka smiled at the memory for a moment, and then began to wonder more about her partner.

'_When did he take those other pictures, why did he take them, and most importantly who are those two girls?' _Maka wondered.

Her musings were cut short when the ward door was almost broke off its hinges and Black*Star started physically assaulting Souls unconscious body while yelling something about god.

"BLACK*STAR!" Maka yelled frantically before silencing him with a Maka Chop.

"I'm sorry about that Maka Black*Star was...worried about Soul is all." Tsubaki apologize.

"It's fine Tsubaki don't worry about it...Hey Tsubaki?"

"Yes?" she asked kindly.

Before she could continue Dr. Medusa came into the hospital ward...with a disgusting leech known as her father attached to her leg...

One Maka Chop and apology later, and Dr. Medusa was free of her burden, and her "Father" was passed out in another hospital bed next to Black*Star.

"Anyway, you were saying Maka?" Tsubaki asked trying to get past the awkwardness of the moment.

"Right well...I was wondering when this was taken." Maka asked showing Tsubaki the locket.

"Oh that?! Umm I bumped into Soul on the way to school one day and he asked to take my picture. I'm sorry I didn't know what he wanted it for Maka I should've asked I suppose." Tsubaki said becoming slightly frantic at the thought of doing something wrong to one of her friends.

"Don't worry its fine Tsubaki I was just curious is all. Do you have any idea who the other girls besides Patty are? I've never seen either of them around before myself." Maka said.

"I don't know either of them, sorry." Tsubaki habitually apologized again.

"Hmm maybe this has some answers." Maka said picking up the leather-bound journal.

For a moment, Tsubaki thought about telling Maka it wasn't a good idea to be going through Souls' personal things without permission, but she too was curious as to the circumstances of the pictures.

They opened the journal to the first page and began to read.

* * *

_April (I think)_

_I don't know what I was thinking, stealing this journal but I guess I felt the need to write my thoughts down in case he finds me and I don't survive. I am a man with no real name though I suppose you can call me Allen Walker if you must call me something. This is my story and it is a rather bleak tale if I do say so myself. From the beginning, my life was shit, for lack of a better term. Right from the very start, I was abandoned by my biological parents because I was born with a deformed left arm. I was found by circus folk and raised by them they called me Red after the color of my hair-_

Both of the girls stopped reading and looked at Soul at that moment, both noted that his hair was snow white not a shade of red to be seen not only that but Souls' left arm looked normal. Maka handed the journal to Tsubaki and walked over to the slumbering Soul.

She pulled up the sleeve of his hospital gowns left arm, it seemed normal to Maka she felt along his arm and it too felt normal...until she came to his shoulder. There she barely noticed a slight seam of a flesh colored something connected to his arm. Peeling it back slightly revealed a black skin that felt course beneath. Maka's eyes widened in shock!

'_What in the name of Death?' _she thought as she peeled more of the false flesh away revealing more of the black course skin.

"Maka...what is that?" Tsubaki asked pointing at the scales on Souls' arm in confusion.

"Well apparently Soul really does have a deformed left arm this thing on his left arm was just hiding it." Maka responded as Tsubaki made her way over. She placed he hand on the exposed scale-like skin stroking it lightly while saying "You've been through a lot haven't you Soul?"

Of course said boy didn't respond but Maka appreciated the kind words on his behalf.

Maka took the book back from Tsubaki and continued to read with Tsubaki looking over her shoulder.

-_Anyway my best friend was a dog named Allen. He was owned by my adoptive father Mana Walker. One day however, Allen died and upon Mana's insistence I took up his name. I traveled with Mana and learned some clown tricks like juggling and how to entertain the crowd. Eventually however Mana died just like Allen did. I was ten and it was Christmas Eve when I met him for the first time, the Millennium Earl..._

* * *

-The girls would've continued reading, but they heard Soul begin to yawn and rub his eyes. Thinking quickly, Maka threw the locket back in the box and pocketed the journal before whispering to Tsubaki "Round up the others and meet at my place around six tonight ok?" nodding the Japanese Demon Weapon made her way to her partner and after picking him up exited out the window before Soul could fully awaken.

"Soul "Eater" Evans" opened his eyes to find himself in the school infirmary, with his partner by his side.

'_Well that fight could've gone better. I wonder if Crowned Clown would've had any effect on that Dark Weapon. Hmm something to try next time I suppose? Anyway, I had better see how Maka is doing.'_

Soul looked to his right and found his Meister sitting in a probably very uncomfortable hospital chair and she seemed to have been waiting for him to awaken if the dark circle under her eyes and messy hair was any indication.

"You're awake! Are you feeling ok Soul?" Maka asked worriedly.

"I've felt better Maka I'm not gonna lie. So, how long have I been out?" he asked easily slipping into his cool persona as it had become natural to him over time.

"Oh...about three days or so the nurses had you on this weird nutrients IV ever since you got here said it would help you recover faster." She said in a confused tone

"Ah, I see. Well as cool as it was for you to stick by me till I woke up, you should go home and rest now Maka as you looking like Death warmed over is not cool." Soul said.

Maka gave him a halfhearted glare, but then sighed and said "Yeah your right I'm beat. Are you sure you'll be alright here by yourself?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah I'll be fine; it's cool go ahead and head home and gets some rest. Tell Blair I'm gonna be ok and all that jazz." Soul said motioning her towards the door.

"Ok if you're sure...I'll just let the nurses know you woke up on my way out then?" she asked.

"That would be cool of you thanks." He responded.

With that Maka made her way out of the DWMA and towards her and Souls apartment preparing to figure out the enigma that is her partner...

* * *

It was ten till six Maka had got home taken a two hour nap took a shower and thrown on a fresh sweater and skirt and waited for the others to arrive before delving more into the journal. She got up as her doorbell rang revealing both Tsubaki and Black Star along with Patty, Liz, Kid and two people she wasn't expecting to see, Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupree and Kim Dahl.

"Come in everyone! Kim Jacqueline what a surprise! I wasn't expecting you two anyway come in come in."

"Thanks Maka. Umm we brought pie!" Kim said hold out a covered dish.

"Oh what flavor is it?" she asked.

"Pumpkin." was Jacqueline's answer as she looked around Maka and Soul's apartment.

Chuckling Maka showed everyone to the living room to wait while she served up the pie along with cups of tea. Once everyone had a plate Maka spoke "Everyone, I'm not sure what Tsubaki told you to get you to come here but the fact of the matter is something strange is going on with Soul."

The others began to mutter amongst themselves until Kidd spoke "Strange how Maka? And how is Soul by the way?"

"Soul is doing much better actually he woke up earlier today actually. The answer to your first question Kidd lies in this." Maka said as she placed the black leather journal in the center of the coffee table for all to see.

"Ok I'll bite what does a journal have to do with anything? Jacqueline asked.

"Everything. In this journal lies the truth to the person we know as Soul Evans." This time it was Tsubaki who answered.

"Hmm you mean Soul-kun's name isn't Soul?" the voice of someone all too familiar to Maka came.

* * *

There in the kitchen stood Blair in her usual witch attire holding a piece of pie in one hand and a fork in the other.

"What are you doing here Blair, don't you have some random man to go seduce?" Maka said coldly.

"Hey now! Why so hostile? I'm just as concerned about Soul-kun as you are you know Maka-chan." Blair said defensively.

"Hoho, that's rich coming from you, you sleazy cat. All you want is to get into Soul's pants!" Maka spat at her adding "Go away Blair, this meeting is about people who actually want to help Soul, not constantly pick on him."

"At least I'm bold enough to make a move on him _little girl._ And one more thing-" Next thing Maka knew she was floating upside-down floating only inches from a very pissed off Blair's face "-Don't you _ever_ say that I don't care about Soul again...am I clear?" receiving a glare and a stiff nod from Maka, Blair let he drop to the ground head first before saying "As for wanting to help Soul all it seems to me the lot of you are doing is sticking your noses where they don't belong rather than helping Soul-kun. But I'm a cat so who am I to judge?"

"Right, so are we going to look into that thing or not?" Liz asked nodding toward the journal.

"We shouldn't be doing this."

Everyone was surprised as it was Patty who spoke.

"Hmm, what do you mean Patty?" Kidd asked.

"I remember one time Soul had asked me about my past in Brooklyn. So, I told him about the violence, and the shootings, the pimps and the prostitutes, the everyday drug deals that went down and some of what I and big sis had to do to survive. I still remember what he said to me afterwards...

* * *

"_Well sounds like you and your sister got off pretty easy compared to some people I know."_

"_Easy...you think me and big sis had it easy Soul? What could be harder than just trying to survive in a place such as Brooklyn? Patty asked slightly annoyed that he seemed to be brushing off her and her sisters struggles as something of little consequence._

_Soul looked into the cowgirls eyes for a moment and then pulled out a black leather journal. "This Patty, this is my past. It is by no means pretty just like your own, and I had to do some things I am not proud of and that will haunt me till I die. _

_To give you the edited version, like you and your sister I too was abandoned at birth. For a while, I had someone I could call my father, but then he died and I did something rather dumb. I made a deal with the devil and brought him back to life...just to have him curse my existence so I could kill him all over again. That's just the tip of the iceberg of what is in this book which I guess you could say is a track record of all my sins. Remember this if nothing else Patty, if you keep knock on the devils door long enough, eventually something's gonna answer..."_

* * *

Everyone was silent as they digested the Blondes tale. Finally Maka broke the silence and asked "Did he really tell you that Patty?"

"Mmmhmm" the blonde affirmed.

"Well just remember we are doing this to help Soul, and the only way to do that is to find out what is to find out what's going on for certain." Maka said as she picked up the journal and read the section that she and Tsubaki had already read aloud and continuing on...

* * *

_He seemed nice enough the Earl I mean, and when he offered to bring Mana back to life what could I do but accept? True to his word, the Earl brought Mana back to life...Except he brought him back as a killing machine bound to his will called an Akuma. Mana blamed me for his enslavement and rightly so, he then attacked me giving me a scar over my left eye and with it a curse, I was forced to see the human souls inside Akuma to know that they were human but forced to kill them regardless. _

_It was then that my Innocence an Anti-Akuma Weapon called Crowned Clown activated for the first time destroying Mana. Soon afterwards I was found by my future master Cross Marien. For four years I traveled the world with Cross, putting up with is constant womanizing and watching has his gambling debts grew to epic proportions while he insulted me on a regular basis, until he abandoned me in India. It was then that I made my way to Europe intent on joining the Black Order as an Exorcist._

* * *

At this point everyone in the room was either extremely sad or extremely pissed off.

Maka spoke out in an angered voice "That ass he's no better than my Papa! Well actually Papa might be slightly better than him as he never abandoned just abandoned me in the middle of a foreign country...and if any of you tell him that you're getting Maka Chopped. Seriously though, what the hell kind of person is this Cross guy?! She wondered aloud.

"I don't know but he clearly is not responsible, leaving a fourteen year old boy on his own like that." Tsubaki said disdainfully.

"Obviously the guy was not fit to be around children." Kidd added to which everyone nodded.

"Well that backs up the story he told Patty." Liz said while she put her arm around her down feeling little sister to comfort her, to which everyone nodded again.

"Poor Soul-kun..." Blair and Kim said at the same time while Jacqueline said nothing yet her eyes were clouded by sorrow.

"HEY GUYS!" Black Star yelled getting everyone's attention.

"Inside voice Black Star." Tsubaki reminded him gently.

"Oh, right sorry Tsubaki. Anyway shouldn't we be writing some of this down like I dunno taking notes of names or something that we can look up later?"

Everyone looked at Black Star and blinked twice, before Maka asked "Who are you and what have you done with the real Black Star?"

"Hey I am the man who will surpass god!" He boasted, causing the others to laugh not at him but at his attempt to get out of answering Maka's question.

"Well in any case, good idea Black Star, hang on a sec guys while I go grab a note book and a pen from my room." Maka said putting the journal down and quickly coming coming back with a journal and a pen.

"Ok, so far we know of Mana Walker- Deceased, Cross Marion-Status Unknown, and the Millennium Earl- Alive."

"So, let's continue shall we?" Maka asked to which everyone nodded.

* * *

_After nearly being killed at the gate, by Yuu Kanda a fellow Exorcist and guy with a stick up his arse, (though after awhile he kinda grew on me, I admit) I met her. Lenalee Lee. She was, no is a beautiful girl not just physically either her personality is just so kind it is almost unbelievable. From the moment I arrived I felt for the first time, like I had arrived somewhere I could call home. To this day, my greatest regret is leaving her behind._

_Anyway for a time, everything was great! I had a place to call home, friends, and a job that paid well. That all went to hell in a hand basket the day I met her, Road Kamalot Noah of Dreams. She was the single craziest, sadistically adorable girl I've had the (fortune?) of meeting. If it wasn't bad enough she was a Noah, one of Millennium Earls minions, the first time I met her she for no other reason than being a sadist forced an Akuma to blow itself up in front of me. Man, Lena was pissed at me after that. Anyway, I didn't see her again until I was searching for my master in Edo Japan. She and a fellow Noah called Tyki Mikki who destroyed my Innocence and tried to kill me several months earlier by having a parasite eat a hole in my heart when I was weakened from an earlier fight._

* * *

"O-ok looks like we have some more information here." Maka stuttered out. Fearing for her partner, yet respecting him even more knowing he had somehow survived having a parasite trying to eat a hole in his heart.

"Yes, it appears there are two fractions at war with one another, the Black Order the Exorcists to which Soul belongs and these Noah people." Kidd reasoned.

"So it seems..." Maka said as she wrote down more names specifically that of Lenalee Lee and Road Kamalot.

"Are you guys ready to continue? She asked the group.

Seeing everyone nod, she continued to read aloud.

* * *

_Apparently they thought it would be fun to trap me and my friends on the White Ark also known in the bible as Noah's Ark and give us three hours to get the heck outta there before it blows up and takes all of us with it! When I finally get to the door, that crazy girl frenches me! After I kicked Tyki's ass I find Road mentally torturing one of my friends. I managed to take control of the Ark. _

_You would think that would earn me some brownie points right? Grant me the benefit of the doubt? Wrong! After the Black Order was invaded by the Noah and I save them from a level 4 Akuma did that count for anything! No! __! But when I decide to help Yuu and his friend Alma escape the Black Order and when Cross Marion, my master supposedly ends up murdered, _, I get the shaft and do you know why?!

_It is because I am apparently the reincarnation of the 14__th__ Noah who thirty-five years ago slaughtered the Noah Family sans Road and the Earl in a failed coup. _

_If that wasn't enough (of course it never is!) some kind of sentient Innocence tried to kill me while I was in jail and out of nowhere I get saved by Road and Tyki of all people while a friend of mine Howard Link, gets killed via knives coming out of his eyes. The last thing Road said to me before she faded away was "Keep walking forward ok?" _

_That's why I am currently on the Ark. After giving a sad goodbye to Lenalee I opened a gate to the Ark and destroyed every access door to and from this place! I am taking the Ark and leaving! I've always wanted to visit America I guess now is the perfect chance..._

* * *

At this point everyone was either crying for their friends lot in life, or in shock that he had been treated so badly by those he thought he could trust.

"You know, if I ever find this Black Order, I may be tempted to blow it up and damn the consequences." Kidd spoke lowly indicating his anger.

"Would you like any help with that Kidd?" Kim asked with what could be described as a wicked smile on her face only slightly toned down by the tears rolling down her face.

"The more the merrier, they always say." Kidd said with a dark chuckle.

"Umm guys? Not to interrupt your planning session and not that I wouldn't be more than happy to join in after what I just read, but we need to discuss what we just heard." Maka said drawing the two out of their plotting.

"Right." Maka said after the two Meisters had cooled their jets "So what we know so far, is that Soul is both a person with Innocence and also a Noah who are descendants possibly of Noah from the bible if the mention of the Ark is any indication. But apparently this specific Noah failed a coup thirty-five years ago and is attempting to be reincarnated into him. This knowledge led to his imprisonment by his former allies when his master Cross Marien was found murdered, and he took this item known as the Ark which can apparently open portals and fled here to America after a sentient Innocence tried to eat him basically. Does that all sound about right to everyone?"

"Yeah but what happened to that Noah girl Road I think her name was? It said she faded away not that she died, right?" Jacqueline asked.

"Yeah and she was called the Noah of Dreams earlier so maybe he saw only a projection die?" Tsubaki wondered.

"Uhh this is getting harder and harder to figure out as we go, we know next to nothing about the Noah, the Order, or their abilities! Why were you so vague Soul?!" Maka moaned as she rubbed her eyes.

"It's getting late. Maybe we should pick this up tomorrow when we're all fresh?" Kim suggested.

Maka looked at her clock it was indeed getting late, as it was ten till midnight.

"Ok everyone, here's the plan. We meet back here tomorrow around say noonish?" She asked.

Everyone nodded and began to sluggishly make their way towards the door, with Patty being supported by Liz and Kid.

* * *

After Maka saw everyone out, she slowly began to make her way to her own room until she was stopped by Blair who seemed to be staring off into space right in front of her door.

"Blair..." Maka inquired.

"Soul's life really is something terrible isn't it Maka-chan?" she said quietly almost as if she was thing of something else at the moment.

"Yeah, yeah it is." She replied.

"How someone can live such a life and still trust people after all that happened to him, I'll never know but neither of us have actually made it easier on him have we Maka?" She asked looking the Meister in eye for the first time in their odd conversation.

Maka then went through all the times she had Maka Chopped him either when she grew annoyed at him or when she thought he was being perverted. She hung her head down in shame. "Yeah." She said quietly.

"So, how about we do our best to make his life a little bit easier from now on ne? We don't have to be best friends, but for his sake can't we try to get along? Plus I think we should both ease up on him a bit don't you?" Blair asked lifting Maka's chin with her hand as she did so, so she could see into her eyes.

"Sure, Blair." Maka said nodding slightly.

Blair was silent for a moment then nodded before making her way towards her room before Maka called out to her making her turn.

"What brought this on Blair?" the Meister asked.

"Soul-kun has been through enough. What he needs now are people who will love him unconditionally. Something I'm pretty sure both you, I, and if I'm not mistaken most of the girls at the gathering tonight would be more than happy to do, ne?" she replied mischievously.

"Good night Blair." Maka said as she quickly turned around to hide her blush.

"Remember Maka, Soul has been through a lot. More than any of us it seems. It may take more than just you to heal his wounded heart." Blair said before she left to her room for then night.

* * *

As Maka lay in bed she couldn't help but think about all she had learned about her partner and her talk with Blair just minutes ago. Her words kept ringing through her head. Two lines in particular.

"_Something I'm pretty sure both you, I, and if I'm not mistaken most of the girls at the gathering tonight...It may take more than just you to heal his wounded heart."_

Both those phrases had Maka's mind running rampant each for different reasons. The first let her know that somehow Blair knew that other girls harbored feelings for her partner. On the one hand, Maka liked Soul as more than just a friend and after what she found out tonight she wasn't sure if she could help him all on her own. On the other hand, she did not like the idea of sharing him or the fact that if something like that were to come to pass, he would likely turn out like her leach of a father.

'_But what Blair said is true; he's been through more than all of us...he's suffered more than all of us. And I did promise Blair I would try to make his life easier.' _

"...and it's not like I wouldn't be getting what I want right?" Maka thought as a blush stained her cheeks at the thought of Soul and herself together as a couple.

She weighed the pro and cons in her head and in the end the pros outweighed the cons as she would get to be with Soul all the other girls whom she knew and could trust could be with him, this would allow for them to form a strong support group for Soul to get over his problems in time, and if the Black Order or the Noah showed up looking for him Soul wouldn't have to fight them alone.

"This could actually work out! I'll need to speak with Blair tomorrow but, yeah this could really actually work! I'm still not especially thrilled over the sharing but as long as it doesn't turn him into a pig..."

She turned over on her side with a smirk on her face _'Get ready Allen Walker, cause by the time you get out of the hospital, your world is gonna get rocked to the core!'_ she thought before falling asleep.

* * *

**Chapter End**

**Total Word Length: 4,981 - Date completed: 2/23/13**

* * *

**AN: Well here it is guys, an idea that has been in my head for the past week. It started when I watched D. Grey Man after seeing Soul Eater, and then I noticed how similar both the male protagonists looked. Looking up info on the Mangas for each of them, I found the current of D. Grey arc, and this idea was born! So what do you think? Please feel free to review and let me know. Till my next update, Bubbajack out! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Destroyer Walks Forever Forward**

**By Bubbajack**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Soul Eater nor D. Grey Man.**

**Ch.2: Insane Clown's Posse**

As the others secretly delved into Allen Walker's past the man himself was sleeping but not exactly soundly...

* * *

Allen found himself in a dark room sitting in an overstuffed armchair, wearing a pinstriped suit with a red under shirt and black tie while jazz music played in the corner. But Allen couldn't care less about any of that at the moment as, sitting directly across from him forming part of an X shaped pattern of chairs was the 14th Noah and his adoptive uncle, Neah Walker. He wore a stark white suit along with shoes and a tie that contrasted sharply with his typical Noah features of dark skin and hair and amber eyes, eyes that continued to study Allen even as he glared at them.

"Why did you bring me here 14th, and what do you want?" Allen spat at his uncle.

"I assure you Allen; it wasn't me that brought you here but something else entirely." Neah responded to his nephew's venom with a calm yet curious voice.

"**He's right you know? He didn't bring you here I did."** said an eerie sounding voice from the darkness surrounding the majority of the room.

"So, are you going to remain in the shadows, or are you going to properly introduce yourself?" Neah asked after a moment of silence.

"**Now, now patience Noah of destruction, all will be explained once our last guest arrives...and speak of the devil here she is!"** the voice giddily exclaimed.

Allen turned around in his seat to get a look at the person they were supposedly waiting on. What he found, was a clown, a female clown to be exact.

She was Allen's height, wearing a white and black vertically striped dress that accented her curves, with the right arm of the dress being white and the other being black, on her face was a nearly featureless porcelain mask, as where the left eye would be was a small heart. The mask was framed by long wavy locks of auburn hair; black stiletto boots finished her outfit. She glanced around the room for a moment then took the seat closets to Allen before turning to him and suddenly having a warm smile appear in ink of its own accord on her mask.

"Hello Allen it's a pleasure to finally meet my Accommodator in person." She said her voice holding an air of mischief.

She then turned to Neah her face taking on a cordial appearance before she simply said "Neah." With an accompanying nod.

"Crowned Clown." He responded warmly returning the gesture.

"Crowned Clown?" Allen asked disbelievingly.

The mask turned into a laughing one as Crowned Clown chuckled clearly amused, and asked "Do you have any other Innocence Allen?"

"No-no, I just never expected you to be a beautiful woman is all!" Allen said backpedaling not realizing what he just said.

"Oh my, my Accommodator finds me attractive does he? How sweet." She cooed as she looked away a slight haze formed around her cheeks.

"I-um-I...This is so not cool!" Allen moaned using his verbal tick from his current persona.

This caused Neah, Crowned Clown, and the voice, to laugh and Allen to sulk in his chair slightly.

"**Alright seeing as you all have introduced yourselves, I suppose it's my turn-"** the voice said before a three foot tall horned devil in a pinstriped suit like the one Allen was in walked out of the darkness from behind the last empty chair.

"**Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Akaoni, but you can just call me Oni. Now that we are all here we can begin."** He said before taking his seat across from Crowned Clown.

"Begin what?" Allen asked.

"A very important discussion revolving around you Allen Walker...the last of the Knights of Apocryphosian Order...

* * *

Maka woke up feeling refreshed. After spending so much time in a hospital chair, it was good to get a decent night's sleep in her bed. She looked at her clock and noticed it was almost ten 'o'clock. Stretching, Maka got dressed in her outfit from yesterday and made her way to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast.

Maka was surprised to find Blair sitting bleary eyed at the kitchen table drinking a cup of tea.

"Morning Maka-chan." She yawned.

"Good morning Blair. I honestly didn't expect to see you until everyone else started arriving to be honest. So, why are you up so early?" she asked.

Normally I would still be asleep but..." Blair began only to be cut off by a loud growl from her stomach.

With a growl of hunger was her answer, Maka chuckled as she started to make breakfast for the two of them.

During their breakfast of bacon, eggs benedict, toast, and tea, Maka decided to put her plan into action.

Phase One: Get Blair to tell her who else likes her partner.

"Blair?" she asked.

"Yes Maka-chan?" Blair said giving the girl her full attention which had previously been focused on her plate.

"I was wondering...when you said last night about you, me and most of the other girls that came over would happily love Soul unconditionally...who exactly did you mean?" hoping the cat wouldn't get suspicious.

* * *

Blair's eyes narrowed and she asked with suspicion heavy in her tone "Why do you want to know, Maka-chan?"

Maka sighed, and then decided it would be best if she was as forward with her as possible. "Well I thought about what you said last night, about how Soul or Allen or whatever his real name is these days, has been through and I realized something..." she felt off as if trying to word this next part properly but finding it hard to do.

"What would that be Maka-chan? Blair asked becoming curious.

"That you...were right." The Meister said with a look on her face as though she had just swallowed lemon juice afterwards.

"I was, about what?" Blair asked too confused about what she was right about to enjoy the fact that Maka had just admitted she was right.

Maka took a deep breath and let it out before continuing "About me not being enough to help Soul all on my own. I thought about, and if...if Soul had a harem with different people which could help and support him in different ways; then we could help him with his past, everybody who loves him can be with him, plus if the Noah or the Black Order show up he won't have to fight them all by himself. Everybody wins right? So, will you help me" Maka asked seriously.

She got an answer but it was not one she was expecting...Blair burst out into laughter falling from her chair while holding her sides.

"Only you... would come up...with logical explanations... to give the man you love... a harem!" Blair said as she rolled around on the floor with tears of mirth coming out of her eyes before she shakily stood up and said breathlessly "But that's what I like about you Maka-chan, out of all the crazies in this town you are practical."

"Thanks, so does that mean you'll help me?" Maka asked, letting Blair's laughing fit slide.

"Sure. I thought you originally wanted to know so you could scare off the rest of the competition for Soul-kun, but this is different."

"What?! You actually think I'm that possessive?" Maka asked taken aback...until a look from Blair clearly saying "You're kidding me, right?" silenced her.

"B-but anyway we're getting off topic. Who are the other girls Blair?" Maka asked trying to quickly change the subject.

"Well since you asked, they would be besides you, Tsubaki, Patty, Kim, and me." Blair said simply as if she was talking about the weather.

"Wait, you like Soul?" Maka asked surprised.

"Allen-kun" Blair corrected "and yes I do. Why else do you think I got so defensive last night? You know Maka –chan, when it comes to book smarts you may be a genius, but when it comes to love, you're an idiot." Blair huffed.

"Thanks for pointing that out Blair." Maka said dryly before she asked "How do you know all these girls like Allen anyway?"

"Oh that's simple, as a cat, I have an enhanced sense of smell, so I can smell the pheromones coming off certain girls whenever Soul was brought up." Blair stated simply.

This statement made Maka turn red in the face at the thought of Blair being able to basically smell the fact that she and other girls were turned on by the mere thought of Soul.

After she took a moment to calm her erotic thoughts about her partner, she asked "Ok so now that I know who, I just need to figure out how, thank you Blair you've been very helpful. Please put your dishes the sink when you're done." Maka said as she made her way out of the kitchen and back to her room a plan already forming in her mind...

* * *

At ten minutes till noon Maka and Blair sat on the couch with Maka having both Allen's journal and her notebook at the ready. Soon enough, the doorbell rang and Blair answered it letting in everyone from the previous meeting. Once everyone was situated, Maka cleared her throat calling the meeting to order.

"Ok so from where we left off last time Allen Walker aka Soul "Eater" Evans was making his way towards America correct?" she asked, to which everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, let's continue from where we left off." Maka said before she opened up the journal and began to read...

* * *

_Wow America has a ton of great food! I'm in the land of opportunity but now, I have no clue where to go. But I remember Cross telling me about a city in the desert called Las Vegas full of casinos. I guess I'll head there and make some quick cash at the tables and then see what else is around before moving on. I can's stick around anywhere too long as Apocryphos the sentient innocence, is still hunting me. I need to keep moving forward like...Just like I promised Road may God rest her soul._

_I got kicked out I can't believe that they consider counting card illegal in these places! Oh well it doesn't matter really, as I've made enough (eight figures total) from all the casino's combined that I could retire happily if I just wasn't being hunted down!_

_Heard a rumor about a city called Death out in the desert today. Maybe I'll go check it out..._

* * *

Maka was so shocked she had to reread the paragraph over again. When she did and realized that she did indeed read it properly she thought _'Eight figures that's several million dollars, and he made it in Vegas no less! Just how good at cheating in card games is he? More importantly, why doesn't he trust me enough to tell me any of this himself?'_ Maka thought feeling a bit betrayed over that fact that she had to learn someone she had been fighting with for a year and that she thought she could trust, is a multi-millionaire by snooping through his things.

"Wow so Soul is a multi-millionaire huh? Damn, didn't see that coming." Liz said.

"YAHOO! That is so cool!" Black Star yelled out.

"He seems to be smart when it comes to money too, as instead of living in the fancier side of town and driving a new bike, he rents a modest apartment and buys a motor bike that once fixed up, was reliable." Tsubaki reasoned.

"So it seems there is more to Allen Walker than just one tragedy after another, as one doesn't become good enough to win several million dollars via cheating without lots and lots of practice." Kidd said thinking aloud.

The others nodded in agreement and then Maka spoke again "Wait I think I know why he's such a good card shark. Remember when he said his master Cross Marion would drink and gamble loosing insane amounts of money?" She asked to which everyone nodded.

"Well if he's cruel enough to leave a fourteen year old boy in the middle of a foreign country alone, how much do you want to bet he skipped out on paying his gambling debts leaving Allen to settle up? Of course the best way to do that would be..." She left the sentence hanging for someone else to finish.

"To play another game and then, cheat to win by any means necessary thus clearing the debt." Kidd finished for her as she nodded.

"Exactly." Maka said happy that they had likely figured out a small piece of the puzzle that was her partner, even if this particular piece was slightly irrelevant to the overall scheme of things.

"Ok so shall we continue?" Maka asked to which everyone nodded. Thus their journey into Allen Walker's past continued...

* * *

_Hmm this place gives off a strange aura I think I might be able to use this to my advantage! Now I need to make a decent fake identity. Thank you Cross Marion you inglorious bastard! May your soul be drunk on the waters of life up in heaven for teaching me every illegal trick in the book! _

_Well it's done! "Soul Evans" is a registered resident of Death City his "brother" the famous violinist Wes Evans paying for all his needs. It's a good thing he and I look a lot alike really. I'm sure Wes won't mind if he hears about me doing this. I __**did**__ save him from an Akuma attack during one of his concerts about a month before coming here afterall so I'm sure it's fine..._

_Wesley Evans showed up at my apartment today wondering why his "little brother" didn't introduce himself as such earlier when I saved him while handing me school administration papers with my "name" on it. Surprisingly, he wasn't angry. He was more amused than anything. We spent that day getting to know each other as more than just rescuer and rescuee. I showed him Crowned Clown and he found it again to my surprise an "amazing talent" instead of repulsive and unnatural. I told him how I intended to act as if I was his inferiority complex having younger brother to pull off the whole act and he thought it was a fabulous idea. He saw it all as one big prank I think. Which in a way, it was. I was basically duping everyone I will be around from now on into thinking I am the complete opposite of my polite, kind, and hardworking self. When I told him about my past and why I ended up needing a fake I.D., he ended up hugging me and welcoming me to the family in a show of waterworks...I didn't mind too much. As far as I was concerned Wes was good people. He invited me to the family mansion to "meet the rest of the family." God I hope this doesn't blow up in my face..._

_The meeting with Wes's family went even better than I could've hoped! I thought that they would be upset about the whole fake identity thing and they weren't thrilled about it at first but when I told them my "unique childhood" they seemed to change their tune rather quickly. Elinore, Wes's mother is a very kind woman from which I believe Wes gets his caring personality. He however looks almost exactly like his father Augustus or Gus as he prefers to be called. His only living relative besides his parents was his grandmother Elizabeth Evans, her husband Adam Evans disappeared years ago on a business trip and is presumed dead. We had dinner I showed them Crowned Clown at Wes's insistence and they just like Wesley did not find it repulsive, but a unique gift. I spent the rest of the night entertaining them all with clown tricks. Truly the Evans family is one of a kind perhaps things won't be so bad afterall?_

* * *

"Well, now we know how he came up with the name Soul Evans." Maka said while writing down Wesley's name in her note pad thankful she was the one person she didn't have to track down as "Soul" had his cellphone number posted of the fridge in case of an emergency.

"Should we try giving him a call and see if he'll answer our questions?" Kim asked.

"It's worth a shot." Maka said as she left to her room to grab her cellphone and Wes's number off the fridge.

Dialing it, Maka put it on speaker phone before she heard a voice answer "Hello?"

"Hi Wes? This is Maka Albarn Soul's Meister? We've talked on the phone a few times before?" Maka said kicking the conversation off.

"Ah, yes hello Miss Albarn, how are you doing?" Wesley asked kindly.

"I'm doing fine and you?" She asked out of politeness.

"Very well thank you, though I am slightly worried about my little brother's health seeing as I was told by Lord Death he is in the hospital at the moment."

"I'm sorry Wesley I should've contacted you myself but-"She began until Wesley cut her off.

"That's fine Miss Albarn; you were worried about Soul I completely understand." Wes said reassuringly.

"Ok about Soul...umm I'm not sure how to put this without it coming off as snooping, but I stumbled onto his journal and well..." Maka trailed off.

There was a moment of silence at the other end of the line till Wesley spoke again, except this time he sounded slightly disappointed as he said "I see, and how much of his past have you delved into Miss Albarn?"

"We just reached the part where he was accepted into your family Wes?" Maka said timidly.

"We? Just how many people know about this Miss Albarn? Wes asked suddenly on edge.

"Besides me, there is, I'd say seven people, why?" Maka asked suddenly alarmed at why Wes was so tense.

"Do you trust these people with your life Miss Albarn? Do you feel you can trust them with my little brother's? As if any one of them says the wrong thing to the wrong person his life will be forfeit." Wes said seriously.

"I trust the people here with me completely Wesley." Maka said resolutely Tsubaki, Black Star, Kidd, Liz, Patty, Kim, Blair, and Jacqueline would never betray Soul I'm sure of that."

"Please tell me you did not just say Black Star's name Maka?" Wes practically begged.

"Yes why?" Maka asked.

"Soul is doomed!" Wes moaned on the other end of the line.

* * *

"HEY! YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH ME? I AM THE MAN WHO WILL SURPASS GOD?!" Black Star shouted into the phone.

"Yes, your loud, overly talkative mouth is what I have a problem with!" Wes snapped into the phone.

"Listen" he continued "Under no circumstances is Black Star to be left by himself do you understand me?" Wes said urgently.

"I AM NOT A CHILD!" Black Star shouted out only to be silenced via a Maka Chop to the head.

"I think we can manage something Wes, though I think your overreacting." Maka said into the phone as she put her book away.

"We'll see when I get there Miss Albarn." Was Wes's short reply.

"Wait your coming here, since when?!" Maka asked frantic at the thought of meeting Wes for the first time.

"Since you told me that you know about who Soul really is. As we've talked I've cancelled all of my performances for the foreseeable future, and booked myself a flight to America. I should arrive sometime around three in the afternoon tomorrow so I'll do my best to fill you in on just what you've all gotten yourselves into then, understand?" Wes said over the phone.

"Sure though I wish we were meeting for the first time under better circumstances, Wesley." Maka said glumly.

"I'm sorry Miss Albarn I didn't mean for it to sound as if I am angry at you, slightly disappointed you went through Soul's personal things? Yes, But I am much more concerned for all your and his safety if his enemies, and they are legion at this point, learn of his location. If that happens Death City will be turned into a battlefield, which is what he was trying to avoid." He said as he let out a sigh.

We understand that Wesley, and we will keep this a secret...So we'll see you around three then?" Maka asked unsure of what to say.

"Around three should be about right, and Miss Albarn?" Wes asked hesitatingly.

"Yes?"

"If you choose to continue reading further on in Soul's journal after our discussion, just keep an open mind ok?" Wesley asked.

"Huh, what do you mean?" she asked confused.

"You'll see soon enough. Goodbye for now Miss Albarn." Wes said.

"Bye, Wes." Maka replied before she heard the phone go dead on the other end.

* * *

The room was silent for a moment as everyone took in the warning Wes left Maka with. "So do we keep reading or not?" Jacqueline asked.

"I say we keep going" Kim said.

"Agreed we've come this far, we may as well keep going." Kidd said voicing his thoughts.

"I'm kinda curious about what Wes meant by needing to keep an open mind so I say we keep going." Liz said.

"I agree with big sis and Kidd." Patty said.

"Hmm I think we should keep reading yet prepare for the worst, and I'm fairly certain we all know what Black Star's answer would be." Tsubaki said simply.

"Damn straight" Black Star said sitting up from where his head was situated on Jacqueline's lap.

"Uh, how long have you been conscious Black Star?" the lantern Demon Weapon asked nervously.

"I was never passed out, Maka's hit me so many times, my head his as hard as a rock, but I figured it would be in my best interest to play dead when she hits me in case she decided to beat me into unconsciousness."

"I see so you decided you lay on my lap the entire time because?" Jacqueline asked becoming slightly annoyed.

"It was comfy." He said simply.

"Oh...thanks?" Jacqueline said as her face heated up slightly.

"I'm not that mean Black Star..." Maka pouted.

"I'm willing to keep going, but I think Maka-chan has a bigger stake in this than the rest of us. So what do you say Maka? Wanna keep going or stop?" Blair asked her, putting the conversation back on track

"Let's...keep going." Maka said after a moment's hesitation.

And so they did...

* * *

_I met the source of the aura around the town today. Apparently an actual deity, the God of Death is in charge of this city! He actually knocked on my apartment door the day after I returned from Wes's place. He was certainly not what I expected a Death God to act or for that matter look anything like. He actually reminds me a lot of Mana, always cracking jokes and putting others at ease with his appearance. I'm certain as my name isn't really Soul Evans that it is just a façade to hide his true nature and keep those around him at ease as I assumed. _

_Anyway I invited him inside and offered him tea just to be polite. He accepted and we made small talk while we waited for the tea to boil. When I asked if he personally showed up at all the new residents houses for tea, his response was not what I was expecting._

_He called me by my name! The God of Death used my real name while calmly looking at me._

_Of course I was panicking at this point! I had hardly been in the city for a month and I had already been found out! Will he force me to leave? Kill me where I stand? He was a God of Death afterall so I wasn't ruling that possibility out. I decided to play it cool and see what he wanted._

_I asked what he wanted with me using his Japanese title and adding the respectful "Lord" sama prefix._

_He was curious as to why an Exorcist such as myself was doing in his city, and while his tone was not hostile or accusatory but it was curious none the less. Thankfully, I was saved from answering by the kettle whistling just then. That gave me a moment to at least think about how much to tell this entity in my abode as well as ponder just how much he already knew. He knew my name and about my old job so it stands to reason he knew something about the Black Order. I decided to be candid with him to see where it got me._

_So, over chamomile tea and gingersnaps I told my life's story up to this point for the third time in three days._

_It was then that he made me an offer I was in no real position to refuse. In return for asylum from Apocryphos, I was to become an experimental Demon Weapon for the DWMA and debrief one of the Shinigami's Death Scythes on the current status of the Black Order Noah War. I wonder why he wants information on the Order and the Noah. I agreed mostly because I had no other choice but, I left the Death God with a warning at my front door. If my friends in the Order came under harm by his people I'd be coming for him and I'd show him that even a God could still bleed..._

* * *

No one spoke as they were all in shock. Soul, their friend had basically been turned into a human genie pig and milked for information by Lord Death in exchange of asylum in his city. None of them looked more shocked than Kidd, as he had utmost respect for his father and then to find out he did this to one of his friends...

"Father how could you do this?" Kidd moaned to himself.

"It's ok Kidd, I'm sure your dad had a good reason for what he did." Liz said trying to comfort the junior Shinigami.

"What possible good reason could he have for experimenting on someone like a lab rat Liz?" Kidd said harshly.

"Hey I'm just trying to help!" Liz said becoming defensive.

"Well you're not helping! Kidd said raising his voice.

"Well excuse me for worrying about you!" Liz said angrily.

"ENOUGH!" Maka said giving both Meister and weapon a Maka Chop before saying "Kidd I realize your upset right now but that gives you no right to take your anger out on Liz. Now apologize to her so we can figure out just what the hell is going on!" Maka said like she was reprimanding an unruly child.

"Sorry Liz I overacted, it's just..." Kidd began only to stop as he didn't know what to say.

"I understand Kidd, the rest of us are just as worried as you are about what is going on between Soul and your dad ok, and I honestly think he had a good reason as Wes said to keep an open mind remember?" Liz said reminding everyone of the musician's last words.

"That's true, so this may not be a bad thing." Blair offhandedly commented

"How?" Kim asked her.

"Who knows? Maybe having Weapon Blood allows him to do things a normal Exorcist can't or something, your guess is as good as mine Kimmie." Blair said making up a nickname for her on the spot.

"In any case, I think we should hold off judging Lord Death until we know two things. Just how he was interrogated and how he gained his Weapon Blood." Tsubaki said speaking up.

The others nodded in agreement and thus, they delved even deeper into the mysterious enigma that was their friend...

* * *

_The interrogation went smoother than I thought. The person they brought in to question me, a thirty year old blonde woman wearing an eye-patch Marie her name was. She was rather pleasant and I felt I was simply having a regular conversation rather than being interrogated. Tomorrow I start undergoing treatments to become a Demon Weapon...oh, joy._

_These Treatments suck! I need to go to the clinic every week at the DWMA and have the nurse there pump me full of the blood of some Death Scythe called Spirit, hoping that my body will adapt to the weapon blood. But so far, nothing has worked. They brought in some man called Stein to come up with possible "alternative solutions". Eventually, he managed to synchronized my soul with Spirits blood allowing me to effectively become a Demon Weapon, Stein however kept wanting to dissect Crown Clown to see how it worked...that man is strange and not just because he has a bolt sticking out of his head either._

_Anyway, tomorrow I report to the DWMA and try to find a "Meister" or a weapon user. I hope he or she is nice..._

* * *

"Soul got injected with my Papa's blood?" Maka she said horrified, mostly at the thought that if they became...intimate she would basically be sleeping with her father, which crept her hell out.

"I don't think that makes him related to you Maka, think of it like a blood transfusion, except instead of blood they were trying to graft your father's abilities onto Soul." Blair explained.

"Oh, that makes sense, Blair how do you know all this?" Maka asked.

"When you've been alive as long as I have, you tend to pick up a few things, Maka-chan." She said simply

"And just how old are you exactly?" Black Star asked only to be shot in the face by a low powered pumpkin bomb by an irate Blair who said "It's impolite to ask a woman her age little boy, but if you must know, I'm 321 years old and still young." Blair finished proudly.

WHAT?! Everyone else yelled.

"Yes, you see I am a cat "monster" or a Japanese nekobaka we have extremely long life spans as we each are born with nine souls that live for one hundred years each thus giving us a 900 year life span on average, if not longer. Last time I checked, the oldest of us was somewhere around 1,500 years of age, and she only looks like she's in her late forties" Blair explained.

"I...wow Blair...I never knew you were such a cradle robber." Maka teased.

"MAKA-CHAN!" Blair said sounding scandalized.

"She has a point you know? Your hitting on a boy who's probably sixteen or seventeen and you're like, old enough to be his several times great grandma or something." Liz pointed out.

"True, but in my people's terms of age, I'm only about eighteen or so." Blair said.

"Huh really? Then why do you drink?" Maka asked.

"If you looked like you were old enough to drink, wouldn't you?" Blair asked.

"Point taken, anything else you would like to share with us Blair before we break for the day? Maka asked.

"Well...remember when Soul ate my soul? She began nervously.

"Yeah how can I forget?" Maka said a little bitterly as that was the reason she and her partner had to collect ninety-nine Kishin Egg souls and one Witch soul all over again.

"Well when Soul ate my soul he kinda became engaged to me under the laws of my people." Blair said.

All was silent for a moment until most of the girls in the room sans Jacqueline and Liz yelled out in rage **"WHAT?!"**

"Jeez, calm down you guys your acting like your all in love with the guy or something." Black Star stated causing all the girls again, except Liz and Jacqueline to blush tomato red.

Kidd, ever the bright one when he wasn't spazzing out about symmetry, immediately caught on and in his shock yelled out "You all have feelings for Soul?!"

"What, they do, really?" Black Star asked as he looked at all their faces especially Tsubaki's.

"Tsubaki, do you like Soul?" He asked his weapon to which she nodded shyly.

"YAHOO! That's great sis! I'm so happy for you!" He said giving her a hug.

"Sis? I always thought you two were well you know..." Maka trailed off.

"Together? Me and Tsubaki? Nah she's like the big sister I never had or the mom I never got to know. But anyway how're we gonna solve this you all liking Soul thing? Are you all going to fight to the death and last one standing gets him or what?" the blue haired assassin asked.

"No, we're going to share him." Maka said simply, which made all the other girls except for Blair look at her in surprise.

"Share Soul-kun is that what I heard Maka-chan? Patty asked.

"Yes that's right Patty, and there are several good reasons for doing this too." She replied.

"Oh, and what would those be Maka please enlighten the rest of us." Jacqueline said speaking up for her Meister whose brain had overheated when Maka brought up sharing Soul.

"It's simple really, with more than one person, Soul...Kun" she added after a moment "can get different things from each of us, we can form a strong support group to help him get over his past, as he seems to blame himself for things that are beyond his control, each of us gets to be with him maybe not as much as we'd like but still, and if the Black Order or the Noah's show up we can help Soul-kun fight them off." She said reiterating what she had told Blair in the kitchen earlier.

"Sounds good to me, I'm in! Patty shouted childishly without a second thought.

"I-If you're sure about this Maka then I accept." Tsubaki said shyly.

"I am Tsubaki, believe it or not, I was thinking about what's best for Soul and this is what I came up with." The bookworm responded.

"Well in that case, as long as you don't hog him all to yourself, count me in Maka." Kim said regaining her senses and giving her friend a smile.

"I'm sure we can work out some kind of schedule. We are agreed then?" Maka asked. To which all the girls nodded.

Hey, you didn't ask me Maka-chan!" Blair whined.

"Because I already knew you would say yes Blair." Maka responded dryly before continuing "Now that that is settled, I think we need to find out more about his past, which means after we talk to Wesley tomorrow, we need to see if we can find any of the people on this list ok? Maka said while holding up her notebook.

* * *

The others nodded while Black Star whispered to Kidd "Dude what the hell just happened?"

"I do believe Soul just go himself a harem, with Maka at its head." The Death God whispered back.

"Ah..."

"Indeed" Kidd responded.

"Lucky bastard." They both muttered at the same time.

* * *

Then Maka's phone rang and she answered "Hello? What, no I haven't seen him; yes I'll be sure to keep my eye out for him. Thank you for letting me know about this, Goodbye." Maka said becoming more and more frantic as the conversation went on.

"Maka what's wrong? Tsubaki asked concerned for her friend.

"It's Soul..." she said.

What happened is he ok? Kim asked while Patty and Blair looked worried.

"He's gone missing from his room in the hospital." Maka said.

The others gasped collectively. "Was he kidnapped or..." Kidd asked

"They don't know, Dr. Medusa went in to give Soul his pills and just found a perfectly empty room." Maka said before she started to break down in tears over what could've happened to her partner.'

"It's ok Maka-chan we'll find him." Blair said as she comforted the girl.

"Yes" Maka said as she recovered from her moment "We will." She said with fierce determination.

* * *

**Chapter End **

**Word Length- 6,042 – Date completed 2/21/13**

* * *

**AN: Well here's the second chapter guys and gals. I'm a bit disappointed in the review turnout almost Seventy-five people have read this fic yet only three, THREE have bothered to review! That is disappointing to me. But I'd like to give a big THANK YOU to Eternal Nothingness, Remzal Von Enili, and KiraraGoesMeow for reviewing. Also, Kirara, this should answer a decent number of the things you mentioned in your review last chap. **

**In other story related news, updates may come slower now for two reasons. One I have ten other fics I need to update, and two, I had the journal entries up to this point already written out so it will take me longer to write the chapters when I get around to them from, probably after next chap onwards.**

**Anyway things to ponder: What is the Apocryphosian Order, Why did Oni (Little Ogre) Call him a Knight of said Order, why can't Allen remember any of this, and most importantly, Where is Allen now? **

**Thanks, for reading and feel free to put your thoughts in review form people! Till next time,**

**Bubbajack out, Peace!**

* * *

**ATTENTION! Please visit my profile to see an important announcement regarding this story, and others. Thank you and have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Destroyer Walks Forever Forward**

**By Bubbajack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater nor D. Grey man**

* * *

**Ch.3: How the boys in Georgia do it...**

Allen Walker sighed in frustration as he stepped out of the glowing portal he made from his hospital room to the winding streets of the Ark before collapsing it with a muttered "Arda."

'_Making my way to the piano room barefoot probably wasn't the best idea.'_ Allen thought to himself.

"_You can say that again kiddo."_ Neah said speaking from inside his nephew.

"Quiet you, I know I should've just opened a portal straight to the piano room but I needed time to think and come to grips with, well pretty much everything I've just learned." Allen said aloud to his uncle as he made his way through the streets towards the tower at the top of which the piano room would be found. As Allen made his way through the Mesopotamian themed city of the Ark, he couldn't help but think about some of what he learned...

* * *

"_So let me see if I've got this straight, you" Allen points at Oni "Can use this "Black Blood" to act as a sort of bonding agent, allowing me to use both my Innocence, and my inherited Noah powers from Neah correct?" Allen asked questioning the red devil._

"_**Indeed, however there are a couple of drawbacks..."**__ the creature stated looking uneasy._

"_Such as?" Neah asked not wanting any harm to come to his nephew._

"_**Well you would need to resynchronize yourself with Crown Clown, but the power you would slowly gain would likely be worth the effort. Also..." **__the demon trailed off again unsure how to continue._

"_Yes, go on." Allen encouraged._

"_**Well theoretically speaking, the deeper your new bond with Crowned Clown becomes the deeper you would delve into the power of the Black Blood, and by extension Madness; which is what it was designed to do. You see the creator of Black Blood the witch Medusa, believes that a warrior with madness is unrivaled in battle as they feel no fear; while this is beneficial, it also makes one lose their reasoning the more they give into its power. Do you understand?"**__ Oni asked._

"_Yeah basically, the more my new synchronization rate with Crowned Clown grows, the better my chances of going insane right?" Allen asked._

"_**Exactly right, so do you wish to proceed?"**__ Oni asked._

"_Sure why not?" Allen said calmly._

_Eh, are you sure Allen this is a mighty big bet you're taking. You should think it through more." Crowned Clown warned him._

_Allen turned to his Innocence and asked "Crowned Clown, have I ever lost a bet when it counted?"_

"_No Allen." She said bemused knowing where this was going._

"_Then why do you think I'm gonna lose now when my sanity is the thing on the table?" he asked her._

_The Innocence sighed before saying, "You and your poker analogies. Alright go ahead, if you're so sure you can handle it." _

"_Thanks." Allen told her then he looked over at his "uncle" and asked "What not gonna complain?"_

"_Nope, if you think you can handle this; then go ahead and do what you think you need to...just be careful alright Allen? Allen? ALLEN?!"_

* * *

Allen was pulled from his thoughts by Neah who was trying to get his attention.

'_Yeah Neah what is it?'_ he asked mentally.

"_You've arrived. You were so lost in thought you almost walked off the building while lost in thought."_Neah deadpanned.

"Huh?" Allen said before he looked around, finding himself one large step away from tumbling of the Piano Tower as he calls it. Quickly stepping back, Allen looked downwards at the tiny dots that represented houses below and thought _'That would've been the most uncool thing ever! Nice save Neah!'_

"_Yeah no problem squirt, now get to the piano and get yourself into some decent clothes." _The Noah of Destruction said before cutting off the link.

"Ok first order of business, new clothes. After that...I think it's time for a reunion..." Allen said smiling evilly as he made his way into the Piano Room...

* * *

Maka hit her alarm clock violently as it started beeping signaling eight am. Quickly silencing the noisy thing, she got dressed to some tattered jeans and an old t-shirt before she made her way into the kitchen and started cooking breakfast for herself and Blair. Around the time she had finished, Blair had dragged herself into the kitchen a sleepy look still on her face, yawned out "Good morning Maka-chan."

"Morning Blair how was work?" she asked knowing she had a shift at ChupaCabara's last night.

"Not bad, until your dad came in already half drunk and broke the golden rule." Blair said with a look of distaste.

"Great what did my _sperm donor_ do this time?" Maka asked archly.

"He broke the Golden Rule of ChupaCabara's: Look, but don't touch the girls. He comes in drunk as an Irishman, and starts groping me, Risa, and Arisa, and when the manager asked him to leave he went batshit on him and started wrecking the place! Now the Club is gonna be closed down for Death knows how long, as the manager needs to completely restock the liquor, get most of the walls and windows fixed, not to mention rebuild the bar. Until that happens, I'm out of a job!" Blair moaned.

'_Wait to ruin even more people's lives Papa.'_ Maka thought bitterly as she patted the magical cat on back saying "Sorry about Papa Blair, but look at it this way, now you can help me and the others search for Soul without having to take time off work, right?" she said finding a silver lining in the situation.

"Yeah there is that, I suppose." Blair said half-heartedly as she dug into her plate.

Maka was about to join her, when she heard a polite knock at her door. Sighing, she got up and answered it, only to find her Papa, Spirit Albarn standing at the door in his usual suit though it was rumpled as if he had slept in it and covered in drywall dust and he smelled like a liquor store he had the nerve to stand there smiling at her.

"Hello Maka is Blair-"he was cut off by a Maka Chop to the head.

"That's for getting drunk in public" Maka then chopped him again "That's for groping woman." She hit him two more times "And those last two were for destroying public property and making Blair lose her job!" she then hit him one last time "And that last one is for being such a no good, embarrassment lecherous, drunk of a father! Now, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I think I need stiches!" Spirit said as he bled on the ground from numerous wounds caused by the Maka Chops.

* * *

Maka huffed in annoyance, and then dragged her father into her apartment, leaving a trail of blood out in the hallway. Tossing him in the couch she then glared down on him and asked "What do you want Papa?"

"I came to apologize to Blair for last night, seriously though about those stiches?" Spirit asked still hemorrhaging blood.

"Right I'm on it." She then picked up her phone and dialed a number, it rang twice before it answered and Maka said "Hello Professor Stein? Yes it's Maka Albarn I was wondering if you could come down to my apartment complex as my Papa seems to be hemorrhaging blood from several wounds. You will? Great thank you! Bye!" she said before hanging up.

She then turned to her father who was looking at her in abstract horror. "You hate me, you really, really hate me don't you?" he asked in a horrified voice at the thought of Stein come near him with a needle once again.

"Karma is a bitch, Papa." Maka said simply as she went back and ate her breakfast while her father huddled in the fetal position on the couch...

* * *

Shortly after she had finished eating Maka received another knock at her front door. Answering it she in his stitched lab coat standing in her doorway with a doctor's bag in hand with a neutral look on his face and typical cigarette in his mouth.

"Good morning how are you?"

"I'm well Miss Albarn, how is the patient?" he asked striding into her house.

"He's been in the fetal position ever since he knew you were coming over." She replied.

"I see." Stein commented before he pulled out a needle and thread from his doctor's bag and approached Spirit's huddled form.

Spirit reacted by jumping up and running around the room wildly while screaming "YOUR NOT GONNA TOUCH ME WITH A NEEDLE AGAIN YOU CRAZY BASTARD!"

He was stopped by the sudden chant of "Pum-pum-Pumkin Bomb!" This ended up knocking him out as well as causing mild burns.

"That's for groping me, you stupid drunk. Nobody gets to touch me like that except my fiancé." Blair said icily towards the downed Death Scythe.

"Nice shot Blair" Maka said approvingly.

"Thanks Maka-chan." She responded with a catlike smirk.

"I'll get the burn ointment." said reaching for his bag once again...

* * *

In Tampa Bay Florida, Allen sneezed for some unknown reason as he made his way downtown in his usual outfit these days which consisted of a sweatband, red pants, a black jersey with orange sleeves and orange and black tennis shoes. _'Huh, am I coming down with a cold or something?'_ the former Exorcist thought.

"_I think some pretty girl must be talking about you."_ His Innocence supplied.

'Like who, Crowned Clown, Maka?' he joked.

"_Possibly or it could be that Blair girl you know how...attached to you she is Allen."_ His Innocence responded with a chuckle.

'_True she is very...affectionate.'_ Allen thought while a mild blush crossed his face as he remembered all the times he found himself crushed in between her chest.

"_Or it could be the fact that you chose to wear such warm clothing in a place such as Tampa bay."_ Neah offered.

'_Shut up Neah, I already told you where we're going next we're gonna need the extra warmth.' _Allen thought as he wiped sweat from his brow.

"_Well that doesn't do us any good if we die from heatstroke kid."_ His Uncle argued.

'_Yeah, yeah you're not the one who actually has to feel the heat so shut up will you?'_ Allen griped.

Suddenly Allen heard the song of the Ark play in his head and as he turned the corner onto an empty street, his outfit changed. Now he wore black shorts and a sleeveless orange and black trimmed shirt with his shoes and sweatband still in place.

'Neah how did you?' Allen asked.

"_Listen kiddo, you may be the one who has to put up will all the pain and shit, but you're still my nephew so it's my job to look out for you when and where I can alright? Now get what you need so we can get outta this humid hellhole... though I do have to admit some of the girls around here have nice ta-tas."_ Neah remarked as a couple of girls walked by in cut of jeans and bikini tops giving Allen a wink as they passed.

'_Was last comment that really necessary Neah?' _Allen asked dryly.

"_Heck yeah! You need some action boy, and as your uncle it's my job to make sure you get it! Mana would never forgive me if I let his son die a virgin."_ Neah responded wholeheartedly.

"**You can focus on helping Allen lose his virginity later Neah, right now we have an item to procure."** Oni cut in.

"Right, thanks Oni." Allen said aloud as he rounded the corner and reached his destination.

It was a storage locker facility called Lock'n'Key Auto, where people could store their cars when they weren't in use. Allen had rented out several of these lockers each of which could store up to five cars each. He walked through the compound and stopped at a row of ten containers labeled sixty to seventy each across from each other. Walking to the one with the number sixty-five, he took out a set of keys from his pocket and used one of them to unlock the container. Inside were ten muscle cars in mint condition. Within the storage unit sat a '69 Ford Mustang 'Boss 429', '67 Pontiac GTO, '78 Firebird Trans Am Special Edition and one other car on the end. He walked past the other four cars and got into the last car making the engine come to life with a roar as he pulled it out of the garage, before locking it back up and transporting both the car and himself back to the Ark. 'Now to visit ole Cooter.' Allen thought...

* * *

Spirit woke up slowly before he remembered Stein coming towards him with a needle "NO MORE NEEDLES!" he yelled out suddenly out sitting up and looking around to see his daughter and Blair sitting across from him on the loveseat, staring at him oddly.

"Papa you're awake." Maka said neutrally.

"Maka did Stein, did he?" Spirit asked trying to properly convey to his daughter what he wanted to say but failing miserably.

"No Papa he didn't do anything to you other than sew you up, right Dr. Stein?" She asked looking behind her father making him turn around to see the man of his nightmares standing behind him.

"WAH! Stein get away from me!" Spirit shouted running and hiding behind Maka like a scared five year old.

"Hello Spirit, and she's right I never was left alone with you the entire time you were unconscious...sadly." he muttered that last bit to himself before he lit a cigarette and took a quick drag.

"Eh hem, if you have to smoke could you go do it by the window please?" Maka asked as she pointed toward the open window.

Stein shrugged and did as asked. Once he was situated he asked "Now why was it you asked me to stick around Miss Albarn?" the mad scientist asked.

"I wanted you and Papa some questions concerning Soul." She said before grabbing a black leather bound journal from the coffee table along with a notebook and a pen.

"The punk, what do you want to know about him for sweetheart?" Spirit asked his daughter.

"First off Papa his name is _Soul_ not punk got it?" Maka said giving her father a glare "Secondly did you know that your blood was used by Stein to give Soul his Weapon Blood abilities?" she asked him.

"What, what are you talking about honey?" Spirit said genuinely confused.

"It's all here in this journal that Soul kept before he came to Death City...before he became Soul Evans my Partner." Maka said that last part a little quieter but still loudly enough to be heard by everyone in the room.

"May I see that please?" Spirit kindly asked his daughter who hesitantly handed over the journal as he sat down on the couch while Stein read over his shoulder. When he got to the part involving Stein forcibly bonding Soul's soul wavelength and his Weapon Blood together he actually got up and punched the man yelling "Stein what the hell is wrong with you? Treating me like a lab rat is one thing, but a little kid? I didn't think you could sink any lower." He growled out as Stein wiped away blood from his now split lip.

Turning the crank in his head twice, he responded "I did it under orders of Lord Death, Spirit. What did you expect me to do, say "sorry I'm not doing this" to the Death God?"

"Yes!" Death Scythe said glaring at his former Meister.

They were brought out of there spat by Maka who Maka Chopped them both before she said "Alright now listen up you two, I don't care who told you to do what or for what reason, the fact of the matter is Soul, my partner is now missing and if I don't find out more about his past I can't find him so spill it!" she said glaring at Stein.

'_So much like her mother.'_ Spirit mused as he watched his daughter glare down the most powerful Meister the DWMA had ever produced without flinching.

"Alright." Stein said after a moment of staring into Maka's gaze_. 'Just like Kami, she has that same soul piercing stare... it give me the creeps.'_ Stein thought suppressing a shudder.

"So what do you know of Soul before he became my partner?" Maka asked readying her pen and notebook.

"Not much I'm afraid, I was simply ordered by Lord Death to by any means necessary make sure that Spirits Weapon Blood ability was transferred to a young boy who was called Patient X. I was successful after my 66th attempt previous ones which involved draining the subject of his original body fluid while simultaneously injecting him with the intended blood, attempting to splice subjects DNA with target DNA, Harvest and clone organs of Patient X using Target DNA, Manipulate the brain via electric shock into accepting Target DNA-"He was cut off by Maka yelling at him "STOP FOR THE LOVE OF GOD JUST STOP!"

She then broke down into tears while Blair did her best to console her_. 'How much does he have to go through before he catches a break?'_ the Scythe Meister thought to herself.

"Maka, sweetheart?" her father called out to her calmly.

"What is it Papa?" Maka sniffed.

"You should read this next bit." Spirit told her holding out the journal towards her.

"Papa, I don't think I can stand knowing about anymore of Soul's past at the moment." She said looking at Stein in disgust before saying "If you ever go near him again, best Meister of the DWMA or not, you're a dead man. Got it?"

"Right." Stein said looking at her apathetically but inside he knew she was serious.

"Maka trust me, you need to read this next part." Spirit said urging his daughter to take the book.

"Fine Papa." Maka said exasperated before she took the journal and read from where she left of the other day...

* * *

_I can't believe my luck! I ended up pairing myself with a rather kind, cute, and intelligent girl! At first, I tried scaring away all my possible Meisters via playing this frightening song on the piano, but then here comes this little stick of a girl one Maka Albarn who would not be scared off! I'm impressed, yet I feel quite a bit of hesitation from her. Is she afraid of me? I wonder..._

_I knew I heard the name Albarn somewhere before! She must be Spirits child. No wonder she was hesitant to accept me as her partner, considering what kind of man her father is. Poor girl, sadly I must maintain the cover I put up as the "Cool kid". Besides it would be best if I keep her at a distance, people who I let get close to me often end up dead._

_Our first mission was successful! We were able to collect twenty Kishin Eggs. I wonder however if devouring souls will affect Crowned Clown in anyway? I'd better keep an eye on it. Thankfully though Maka is smart, she is easily riled up as one remark about her small bust and she goes on a book hitting rampage! However Maka needs to realize that she is only thirteen and has just started puberty and that, compared to Tsubaki, who is seventeen she will of course be small. She shouldn't worry so much; she'll always have me afterall. _

* * *

"Thank you Soul." Maka said smiling warmly as she reread the ending paragraph. Suddenly her eyes widened and she looked at the clock, noticing it was 2:00pm.

"Oh no Wes is going to be here in an hour and I still haven't cleaned up or anything!" Maka said as she jumped up and started flitting around the room rearranging pillows and attempting make the room look orderly.

Her father finally had enough and grabbed her by the back of her shirt before asking "Maka is this Wes coming over the same Wes from the journal, the one that considers Allen his little brother?"

"Yeah that's him he'll be getting off of a booked flight in an hour. He came all this way just to speak to me and the others about Soul and I'd rather he not think I live like a slob. Plus I still need to get dressed properly!" Maka said becoming frantic.

"Maka, Maka calm down and tell me why it's so important you make a good first impression on this guy." Her father demanded.

"I want to make a good first impression on my possible future brother in law now let me go Papa!" Maka said before managing to wriggle out of his shocked grasp and head towards her room.

Spirit was silent for a moment till he turned toward Blair and said in a rather scary voice while his wrist had a scythe blade protruding from it pointing in her direction. "You. Explain. Now."

"Take it easy there Spirit Maka-chan has simply decided she is gonna make a move on Allen-kun if she manages to find him that is. Besides haven't you heard?" Blair asked.

"Heard what Blair?" Spirit asked as he lowered his arm.

"That your daughter has decided not only to be with Allen-kun but will also let other girls one of which is myself be with him at the same time, and she came up with this idea all by herself." The cat teased.

There was a moment of silence in which Spirits face went from white in shock, to red and then purple in anger as he then yelled out **"WHAT?!"...**

* * *

Allen suddenly shivered for no reason.

"_Are you feelin' ok Kiddo?"_ Neah asked.

"Yeah, it's just for some reason I got this unexplainable feeling like somebody wants to kill me really badly right now." Allen said aloud his hand resting on the door handle to the shop known as "Cooter's Crazy Customs."

Shrugging off the feeling, he opened the door to the shop of his favorite grease monkey only to find the man asleep at his desk with the latest copy of Car Magazine over his face muffling his snores. Rolling his eyes at his friends' work ethic Allen decided to teach him a lesson about sleeping on the job and slowly crept upon the sleeping mechanic, and once he was close enough he slammed his hands down on the desk making the good ole boy fall backwards out of his chair in surprise.

"You'll never take me alive Roscoe you crooked sum bitch!" said the lean man in his early twenties with a scruffy beard and grease covered clothing, jumping up ready to defend him only to find himself face to face with a smirking Allen.

Al? Man watch you doin' comin' in here a scarin' me half ta death for?" Cooter asked after he calmed down.

"Sorry Coot, but I just couldn't let a good opportunity to prank you like that go to waste." Allen said with a slight chuckle.

Cooter rolled his eyes and said "Well besides shortenin' my lifespan by a couple a years, any part-tic-ular reason you came a'callin?" Cooter asked in his thick southern Georgian accent.

"Well actually yeah, I need a roll cage put on number twenty-one." Allen said.

"A roll cage, now why would you need sumthin' like that added on to such a great car? Unless you're plannin' on wreckin' it of course?" Cooter asked quirking an eyebrow as he rubbed his scruffy chin.

"Well I kinda wanted to-"he pulled Cooter closer and whispered into his ear.

"Ya know, while I don't condone the wrecking of fine machinery, if you pull that off and live you will be one bonified badass ma friend." Cooter said after he heard his friends plan.

"So you'll help me then?" Allen asked hopefully.

"On one condition." The mechanic said raising his finger for emphasis.

"Which is?" the younger of the two asked.

"You let me install a dash cam so I can see the looks on their faces later." Cooter said with a grin.

"Deal." Allen said shaking his friends' greasy hand before he pulled his car into the garage to help with the modifications...

* * *

Maka sat in a small café in somewhat smart casual attire compared to what she normally wore, hoping to make a good first impression on Wes. She was wearing a peach colored sweater with black jeans and dark brown slip ons. Her hair was loose around her shoulders from its usual pigtails except for her bangs at Blair's suggestion. The others had shown up in similar clothing, except for Kidd who always dressed like that and Blair who didn't care what other people thought of her.

Tsubaki was wearing a pale yellow kimono which had the images of flowers running through it; she had somehow convinced Black Star to wear black jeans and a white tee shirt along with normal black tennis shoes, while Patty and Liz were simply wearing normal length red shirts instead if what they usually wore. Kim and Jacqueline had dressed in their usual sailor uniforms but added black skinny jeans instead of wearing the skirts along with platform shoes that increased their height by about two inches each.

"So..." Jacqueline asked deciding to address the elephants in the room "any particular reason why your dad and our teacher are here with us Maka?" Jacqueline asked nodding towards the chain smoking doctor and the Death Scythe the second of which seemed to be seeping this black aura of evil and muttering "When I get my hands on him he's going to wish he'd kept the name Allen Walker."

"Papa is here because a certain _neko_ couldn't keep her mouth shut about my agreement with the others concerning Soul, and Dr. Stein is here to keep Papa under control." Maka said glaring at Blair slightly.

"But Maka you should've seen his face! It was priceless I tell you, priceless!" Blair said with a laugh causing Maka to roll her eyes.

The discussion was interrupted by a tall man in a white buttoned up dress shirt, slacks, and dress shoes stopping in front of their table and asking "Miss Maka Albarn and co I presume?"

"Wesley?" Maka asked surprised at how much Soul resembled Wes, as the older man literally looked like an older version of her Weapon he had the same colored hair, and crimson eyes, although he had a more cheery disposition and lacked the youngers sharpened teeth.

"Right in one Miss Albarn." Wes joked taking a seat across the table from her.

He looked at them all taking in their appearances for a moment, before he said in a serious tone "Now then, please enlighten me as to how far you've all read into my little brother's past please."

"We got to the part where he was "offered" asylum" at the DWMA in exchange for becoming a info pump about his Order and his enemies as well as a lab rat." Maka said sending another glare Stein's way.

"I see, do you know about his condition yet?" Wesley asked them, receiving confused looks in return.

"What condition Wes?" Maka asked suddenly feeling a cold pit form in her stomach.

"Did you bring the journal?" Wes asked in response.

Nodding shakily Maka handed him the journal which she had kept in the pocket of her jeans.

Wes quickly flipped through the pages till he came to the desired paragraph which was just one page turn from what Maka had read earlier. Placing the book on the table for the others to read, Wes waited for their reactions, thinking _'Sorry little brother but they have a right to know if they are to get involved with you.'_

* * *

_I've had to use the Tiny Tits Tactic several times on Maka when she asked me where I head off too. But what am I supposed to tell her? "Oh hey Maka, everything you know about me is a lie. I'm actually a former member of a secret order of the Catholic Church that has been fighting a shadow war over the centuries with the direct descendants' of Noah from the Bible called the Black Order. Oh, and did I forget to mention I'm a wanted fugitive because I technically broke out of a Vatican controlled prison after a living piece of lost civilization tried to eat me?" Yeah I can see that going over like a lead balloon. _

_Not to mention the fact that my Innocence Crowned Clown is constantly sapping my energy reserves forcing me to eat enough to feed twenty in one sitting. Thank Shinigami-sama for all you can eat buffets! If only that was the only problem though, but not to mention the constant night terrors; which thankfully I had my room soundproofed before Maka moved in with me on the pretense of having the place fumigated, I certainly couldn't ask to sleep with her, it would've brought up far too many awkward questions. Having a parasitic type Innocence also puts a large amount of strain on the users' body shortening my overall lifespan. No I believe it is best I keep my secrets to myself for Maka's sake as well as the sake of my friends..._

* * *

'_No, no Allen no!'_ Maka thought shaking her head wildly making her hair spin around her in her self-denial. "Th-this isn't f-fair! How much more does he have to go through? What's next some sort of stupid prophesy say he has to be the one to kill this Millennium Earl person?" she choked out angrily through her tears.

"Well since you asked, yes actually." Wes deadpanned seriously.

"You can't be serious!" Maka yelled out, startling some of the other patrons nearby.

"Sadly so, I believe that is why Allen has gone missing." Wes said.

"How did you know he was gone Wes?" Maka asked suspicious.

"He contacted me on my flight saying that he was going to "finish what the Earl started and have fun doing it." Right before my plane was due to land so I was unable to contact you and tell you." The older Evans said to her.

"I see, so what can you tell us about this former Order of his and their enemies the Noah?" Kidd asked getting to the point of the meeting.

"Well from what Allen told me there are thirteen Noah besides the one inside him. All Noah have immunity to the blood virus that their Akuma minions attack people with, as well as extremely advanced healing factors. Each Noah is related to a certain memory for example Road Camelot is the Noah of Dreams and as such can create portals, to and from places, as well as to illusionary dream worlds where she can use your own fears against you, and summon pointed candles to spear people with." He said chuckling as he saw Maka taking notes.

"Right, anything else?"

No, that's it for her. Another he told me of was Tyke Mike the Noah of Pleasure whose ability is to choose whatever it is he allows to make physical contact with him. So for example he can phase through solid objects and stand on air or water as if it were ground. He also has access to the parasite that ate a hole in Allens' heart seeing as he was the one who put it there in the first place."

"Right, note to self: torture gruesomely before finishing off, ok next." Maka said cheerily.

"R-right, well next is..." Wes began again what would be a long conversation...

* * *

Meanwhile Allen Walker had just teleported both himself and his newly upgraded car to the edge of a rather large cliff overlooking a large castle on a certain island.

'_Ok, let's do this.'_ he thought as he jumped into his car via the window and started the engine, then backed the car up as far away from the jutting cliff-face as he could.

"'Allen please tell me you're not about to do what I think you are?" Crowned Clown asked fearfully.

"Ok, I won't tell you." Allen said as he grinned like a madman before stomping on the gas pedal sending himself and his 1970 Dodge Charger flying toward the courtyard of what is currently the base of operations for European Branch of the Black Order. As he soared through the air he heard Oni say **"Well looks like them Duke boys have pulled a fast one once agai-aak!"**

"_ONI NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR JOKES WHEN WE COULD ALL DIE!"_ Crowned Clown screeched as she supposedly strangled the suit and tie wearing devil.

"Hey who's that down there?" Neah asked calmly like he wasn't just about to meet a horrible death.

Allen looked and saw a familiar head of red hair next to a familiar set of pigtails and they were getting clearer as he was about to land right on top of them! Allen quickly did the only thing he could he honked his horn and prayed they moved in time...

* * *

"It's hard to believe the beansprout has been gone for a year huh, Lena? Lavi asked the Chinese girl next to him, who had been the last person to see him before he disappeared.

"Yeah it is...I miss Allen-kun Lavi, I really do." Lenalee said sadly as she thought back to all the times they fought together and how close she thought of the younger exorcist now that he was gone.

'_It's true what they say; you don't really know what you have till it's gone.'_ She thought.

"Hey now, cheer up! Allen would hate to see you like this you know." Lavi said overacting causing the girl to smile at his antics.

"Your right, thanks Lavi...Do you hear that?" She asked him suddenly.

"Now that you mention it yeah, it sounds like the first twelve notes of the song "Dixie" being used as a-" Lavi's visible eye widened and he looked up to see an orange 1970 Dodge Charger with the Confederate flag painted on the hood headed straight towards the both of them. _'The General Lee?'_ was his one thought before he was suddenly moved out of the way by a quick thinking Lenalee using her Dark Boots, as the Charger smashed face first into the ground, was launched upwards, did several summersaults in the air before crashing into the wall of the castle and coming to rest, buried under some rubble.

"What...the fuck...just happened?" Lavi said completely and utterly confused.

"I have no idea." A dazed Lenalee responded as several other members of the Black Order emerged from the castle to see what all the ruckus was, of which Lenalee's overprotective brother Komui; who, upon seeing the crash site started frantically screaming for his "Sweet Lenalee" to be ok.

"Big Brother I'm over here." She call to him so he would stop his embarrassing rambling.

The exorcist was quickly crushed by her brother in a hug all the while he was asking if she was alright.

"Brother I'm fine, really." She insisted breaking free from her brother's embrace.

"Are you sure?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes brother, if anything I would be more concerned about the person who was driving that car." Lenalee said pointing over toward the rubble worriedly.

"Right, Miss Lotto if you would be so kind?" he asked going into serious mode.

"Of course sir, right away." The Exorcist responded timidly before activating her time manipulating Innocence Time Record and invoking its Time Recovery ability returning the wall to its repaired state, as well as the car, and the driver within.

With the car not careening down at him, Lavi could clearly tell that his earlier guess was indeed correct, that was in fact the General Lee it had the '01' on the sides and the doors were welded shut.

'_Bo and Luke what on earth are you two doing half way around the world?'_ Lavi thought to himself.

"Thank you Miss Lotto now to see what kind of person drives a perfectly good car into a wall." Kamui said to himself as he marched forward with his octopus guns at the ready only to be stopped by his sister who said "Maybe I should try talking to him big brother?"

"I suppose...but one wrong move towards you, and he gets a face full of tentacles, alright?" Kamui said looking at the car in a threatening manner.

"Ok big brother." She said with a chuckle as she made her way into Maria's Time Record's area of affect before gently tapping on the window and asking "Hey are you alright in there?"

"Yeah just stand back a bit please?" the muffled reply came.

She did as asked and the window rolled down to reveal a set of shoes which flung themselves out the window, revealing a person Lenalee hasn't seen in a year.

"Allen?!" she asked in shock and surprise, never expecting to have her old friend and secret crush to just drop in like this.

"Hey Lena miss me?" He asked playfully giving her a grin of pointed teeth while she looked into his eyes one of which was his normal silver while the other was a crimson red.

'_Colored contacts.'_ She realized as she took in the rest of his appearance. He was taller now, wearing a black and orange sweatshirt, a sweatband, dark red pants and black and orange sneakers.

"Allen..." Lena spoke in a low and dangerous tone.

"Yes Lena?" Allen responded obliviously.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN YOU JERK!" she screamed at him before she kicked him thankfully with her Dark Boots deactivated, but still managing to send him flying into the newly fixed wall.

"I missed you too Lena darling." Allen said sarcastically after pulling himself out of the rubble.

"As for where I've been, well Veni, Vidi, fucking Vici!" He yelled out before stepping past her and unintentionally out of the effect of Miranda's Innocence, causing several of his bones to fracture and break, while cuts and bruises reformed of his skin, as he coughed up copious amounts of blood. As several people quickly rushed him towards the hospital wing, Lenalee couldn't help but wonder one thing that struck her as odd as she waited for news on her friend _'Why is your blood black Allen...'_

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Chapter Length: 6,450 – Date completed: 3/22/13**

* * *

**AN: Sweet Jesus, it's complete! Here you go guys the third chapter to Destroyer. I hope you all don't mind that I snuck Dukes of Hazzard into this as I just saw an opportunity to do something cool and was like "Why the hell not?" I am very much happier with the amount of reviews the last chap received over the previous one (9 compared to 3 in the first chap.) and I hope to get even more this time around as I got a crap ton of faves and alerts last chap. But anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and till next time here are some things to ponder:**

**How will everyone in the Order react to the new Allen?**

**What will Road's reaction be, when she sees him again as well as the rest of the Noah?**

**Will the DWMA girls finally pick up Allen's trail and when they find him what do you think will happen? Not to mention when they meet Lenalee and Road! God that's gonna be fun to write!**

**Finally, I would like to announce that I will be focusing on this story more as well as three others (which I selected by drawing names out of a hat.) The winners of my little raffle are besides this fic:**

**1. Etherion- my Fairy Tail fic**

**2. Fragarach of Alaya- my Fairy Tail/ Fate Stay Night crossover fic**

**3. Sukui no Kishin (Demon God of Salvation) Book I- the start to my Naruto/Cthulhu mythos series**

**Finally (Damn this thing is long!) I have a Black Star Soul Eater fic posted called "A Star's R-Evolution" Please feel free to check that out if you want as I'm sure you'll find the plot to be unique.**

**Stay Cool , Stay sexy, Stay active (take that how you will), and stay away from the zombie menace! Till next time Bubbajack out! Peace!**

**P.S. This is my second time uploading this chapter as I recently found out we were having a problem with alerts, so to err on the side of caution, here I am uploading this chapter again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Destroyer Walks Forever Forward**

**By Bubbajack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater nor D. Grey man**

* * *

**Ch.4: Reunions...**

Allen opened his eyes and found himself in an all-white room. "Not again." He moaned allowed before sitting up and meeting the eyes of a thirty some year old man with tanned skin and wild brown hair and dark green eyes.

"Hello brother." The man said kindly with a warm smile on his face.

"Why do you even bother to act like you're happy to see me? We both know you hate me." Allen told the man bluntly.

"That's not true." The man responded.

"Cut the crap! There is no possible way you couldn't despise me for what I did to you, for what I took from you, and I also know that I bet you think I'm getting exactly what I deserve huh?" Allen said bitterly.

"No." The man said completely calmly again.

"What the hell do you mean no how the fuck can you not be angry with me?!" Allen raged at the older man.

"Calm thyself brother." The man said with a bit of steel in his voice before he continued "I take no pleasure in watching you suffer like this."

"Yeah, right whatever. Are we done here? Can I go now?" Allen asked standing up.

"By your leave brother."

With that Allen turned and made his way towards an open door, leaving the only other occupant alone when he said "I meant what I said brother, I forgave you centuries ago...now you need to forgive yourself."

* * *

'_Oh shit what hit me?'_ Allen thought as the first thing he became aware of when he woke up was one hell of a headache.

"_**You did something completely stupid, that's what."**_Crowned Clown chastised her Accommodator harshly.

'_Oh, not so loud please.'_ Allen mentally begged.

"_**Just ignore her kiddo, basically you had this awesome idea of coming back to the Black Order in the coolest way and your still a bit roughed up because of it, seeing as my healing factor is working at only about one eighth the normal capacity so as not to draw suspicion." **_Neah elaborated.

'_Oh, right...umm is the car?'_ Allen asked tentatively.

"_**It is fucked up Allen. I wouldn't call it totaled but damn near close."**_ The Noah of Destruction responded.

"Damn it, Cooter is gonna kill me." Allen swore out loud before he felt something shift on the edge of his bed.

Turning, he found Lenalee Lee, someone he hadn't seen in more than a year asleep and using part of his bed as a pillow.

'_She looks tired. I wonder how she and the others have coped in my absence.'_ He thought before he lightly stroked he cheek with a single finger so as not to wake his friend.

Sighing quietly so as not to wake the Exorcist; Allen careful got up from his hospital bed, or he tried to until he found one of his arms handcuffed to the bed.

"What the hell, not cool Komui not cool at all." Allen groused as she attempted to break his bonds without waking the sleeping girl he did everything he could to quietly break free of his bonds he pulled at them, he attempted to convert his free hand into a scythe to try and cut the chain only to find he couldn't, and even after getting frustrated tried chewing through it with his teeth.

"Damn! What on earth is this stuff made of?" Allen said aloud.

"It's just a simple pair of handcuffs Allen. That is, if you even **are** Allen." A feminine voice responded frostily.

Allen froze at the sound of the cold voice and slowly turned his head to face an angered Lenalee Lee.

She now sat rigidly in her chair glaring at him with narrowed dark brown almost black eyes and her mouth set in firm frown.

"Lena I-"Allen was cut off by the eighteen year old Chinese girl slapping him like she did so long ago before she began an angry tirade of her own.

"That's for leaving you jerk! That was for leaving and taking the biggest piece of my world with you when you left. Do you have any idea what it's been like around here since you left? Lavi has been extremely depressed, Jerry's cooking tastes awful, Big Brother hasn't been causing his usual havoc, and I...I couldn't sleep at all since you left because I was worried we'd be told you would be found dead in a ditch somewhere! Then, after almost a year of worrying and praying for your safety you decide that the best way to come back home is to nearly flatten me and Lavi with a muscle car?! What do you have to say for yourself Allen Walker?" She finished as she began to huff for breath.

"I umm I uhh-sorry? Also, what did you mean by if I'm me?" he asked.

"First off, sorry isn't gonna cut it Allen, and secondly...I couldn't help but notice your blood is now black..."

"My blood is...Oh! You think I'm an Akuma don't you? He asked rhetorically before continuing "Well no worries there I'm not an Akuma; I just...had a little accident back in America is all." He said evasively.

"Allen, what happened to you?"

"Oh you know just this and that, nothing out of the ordinary Lena." He said clearly not wanting to talk about it.

"I see." She said before crossing her arms over her chest and looking away from him with a "harrumph"

Allen was silent for several moments before he reached over and gently grasped her hand. Holding her hand and looking into her eyes he said "Look I'm sorry Lena, I'm sorry for making you and the others worry about me so much and that nobody has been the same since I left, but most importantly I'm sorry about leaving you behind. If I could have I would've taken you with me, but then you would've been separated from your brother and everyone else you care about...I couldn't ask you to abandon your world for my sake even if you would've said yes all that time ago. I didn't want you to eventually regret you decision, so I'd didn't give you one to make." Allen told her gently.

Lenalee stared at Allen for a moment before she sighed and said "Oh Allen, it really is you!" she said pulling him into a hug before suddenly holding him at arm's length and asking testily "Also, where do you get off acting like Big Brother, like you know what's best for me?"

"Umm...I'm sorry again?" This response prompted the Chinese girl to glare at him a moment, before she returned to her ridged arms crossed pose.

"Ahh, you women are so confusing! This is so not cool! What do you want me to say Lena? That I missed you every waking minute of every day? I did. That I was constantly worried about your safety when mine wasn't at the forefront of my mind? I was. That I prayed to whatever deity that would listen that you and the others weren't dead? Believe me I did, at one point I snuck into a church and lit as many candles as I could and hope that you and the others would be alright." Allen said trying to convince her of his honesty. But she didn't move an inch from her current position.

"_**You just don't get it do you Allen?" **_Crowned Clown asked with an exasperated sigh.

'_What do you mean? What am I "Not getting" Crowned Clown?'_ Allen thought back.

"_**You're telling her what you think she wants to hear, not what she actually needs to hear." **_His Innocence replied.

'_What the fuck does that mean?' _he thought back, becoming annoyed.

"_**It means she's waiting for you to tell her you love her, idiot." **_Neah said spelling it out for his nephew.

'_What the, are we talking about the same girl, the same Lenalee Lee, and what about the other girls?'_

"_**Yes moron, we are. As for the others, just tell her nothing can happen between you two until you sort this out she's the type that would understand. Now, stop talking to me and tell the little girl what she wants to hear!"**_ Neah shouted before cutting off the connection.

'_I hope your right about Lena Neah.'_ Allen thought before he returned his gaze to the girl across from him.

"Lena I-"Allen stopped and took a breath.

"What is it Allen?" she asked, seeing him struggle for his words after being silent for so long.

"Lenalee Lee, the moment I laid eyes on you I thought God had misplaced an angel because you were simply beautiful. Then, we became friends, comrades, family. I...for the first time in my life I was happy and a large part of that feeling was because of you. You kept me from doing stupid things and even encouraged me to act like a kid instead of a grownup. You are one of the most important people in the world to me and no one could replace you if something happened to you. So I guess what I'm trying to say is..."

"Yes?" She asked her voice a soft hopeful whisper as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"What I'm trying to say is, I love you, and over this past year I came to realize I can't keep running away from my problems anymore. The friends I made in America helped me see that."

Lenalee smiled and shook her head slightly before she leaned forward and gently cupping his head in her hands, placed a kiss on Allen's lips; shocking the boy before saying "I love you too Allen."

"Lena I love you, honestly I do, but..." He said nervous yet pressing onwards.

"But what, Allen? What is it, what's wrong?" She asked worried about what could possibly have him so concerned as to bring it up immediately after confessing to her.

"Well while I was in America I became close to a certain group of people..." He trailed off unsure how to continue.

"And some of these people were women right?" Lenalee asked softly.

Allen just looked down and nodded before asking "Road, she's still alive isn't she?"

"Road? Yes she's been spotted several times leading groups of Akuma. What does she have to do with this?" Lenalee asked.

"I need to resolve some things, I need to figure a lot of things out if anything is going to happen between us besides friendship, and right now I'm so confused and-" Allen was silenced by the Chinese Exorcist pulling him into a hug and saying "There you go again, thinking everything is your fault."

"What do you mean?"

"Allen, you constantly blame yourself for things that are beyond your control to do anything about. People can't control who they fall in love with, as love is a very strong, powerful, yet dangerous emotion. Now you say you're confused about feelings towards me and these other girls?"

Allen just nodded in response.

"So then you need to go out and figure out how you feel, and I'll wait for you to come back. I'll respect whatever decision you make, even if in the end, your life doesn't involve me in it." She said a bit sadly.

"Lenalee for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for caring about other people Allen that's never something you should apologize for." She told him kindly.

"That's not what I was saying sorry for..."

Then wha-"She was cut off by Allen burying his fist into her gut and whispering into her ear before she passed out "So Komui has an excuse for me getting away."

"_**What now Kiddo?"**_ Neah asked.

"Now we find the Noah and I'll give these new powers a test-drive." Allen said before opening an Ark Gate and stepping inside.

* * *

"Wes are you sure Soul will be somewhere here in England?" Maka asked.

"Oh yes I'm certain of it Miss Albarn. Soul often spoke highly of the circus and how they would travel all around the countryside performing for people. If my little brother is anywhere he's in England somewhere." The eldest Evans brother assured.

"Ok, but where should we start looking for him? England is a big country isn't it?" Tsubaki asked politely as they made their way down the main streets of London.

"Indeed it is Miss Nakatsukasa, however if one want's to find information on a Church affiliated organization, then what better place to start then right here?" He finished gesturing to majestic building in front of him, St. Paul's Cathedral.

"Woah this place is so awesome!" Patty yelled out while spinning around as she took in the inside of the famous holy place.

"Yes it is quite something isn't it young lady?" Asked a kind elderly voice of an old man who was sitting one of the pews and looking at her with an amused expression wearing the black and white collared vestments of a priest.

"Hi old man-"Patty was swiftly silenced by her older sister as she put her hand over her mouth before saying "What she means to say was Hello Father. **Isn't that right Patty?**" she asked with a bit of force making her sister nod in response.

"Hehehe, it's quite alright child. Very rarely have I met one so spirited and she's right you know, I am an old man. What is your name my dear?" The priest asked patty when Liz removed her hand from her sisters' mouth after telling her to behave.

"Patty Thompson and who are you?" she asked in her childish tone.

"Who me, I'm just an old priest is all. But you may call me Father Francis. So tell me children are you here to commune with god?" he asked the group.

"Not exactly Father, you see we are looking into the past of one of our friends whose gone missing and we found out he has connections within the Vatican. We came here hoping someone could possibly tell us more about the Order we are searching for." Maka said taking control of the conversation.

"I see, and you seem to be the leader of this little group yet I didn't catch your name miss..." Father Francis trailed off.

"Oh I'm sorry, my name it's Maka, Maka Albarn pleasure to make your acquaintance." She said giving him a polite smile and a nod.

"And yours as well Miss Albarn, perhaps if you tell me more about who you're looking for I may be able to assist you in finding him." The priest offered.

"Could you excuse us for a moment?" Maka asked before dragging her friends out of earshot and into a huddle where every now and then someone would poke their head up and look at the calmly waiting priest.

Finally, after about five minutes Maka approached the priest and asked "Father Francis, what you are about to see is to be kept in the strictest of confidences' as if you were being given a confession. Do you think you can do that?"

"It depends on what exactly you are about to show me Miss Albarn. If its plans of some kind of terrorist activity or something else illegal I will of course need to contact the authorities immediately." He responded.

"What, of course it's not anything like that! But our friend Soul...umm Allen I think his name might actually be is on the run from the Vatican and if the wrong people hear what you're about to, his life could be put in terrible danger. So, do you think you could keep this quiet?" she pleaded.

Father Francis blinked owlishly at Maka for a moment before he asked "Are you serious young lady?"

"Sir-" Maka said with absolutely no doubt in her voice "If you read this, I'm sure it will shock and quite possibly appall you as it did me when I read it along with my friends." She said before pulling the black leather journal out of the pants pocket of her jeans she was wearing and offering it to the priest.

Father Francis reached for the journal and took it but not before saying "I promise to keep what I learn her under wraps for all our sakes."

And so, the priest began to read and the more he read, the more emotion flitted across his face. First anger, then happiness, sadness, fear, joy, then fear again, and finally the one that lasted the longest thus far: Rage.

"Miss Albarn, if you allow me to barrow this as proof, I believe I can make some inquires and possibly find your friend for you." Father Francis said.

"Wait right here please." Maka responded before going back to her group and engaging in another huddle this one lasting longer than the last.

Finally after a solid fifteen minutes, the girl approached the priest again but this time, her friends followed her.

"Father Francis, we've decided to let you borrow the journal, on the condition that one of our friends comes with you while you ask questions to keep you and the journal safe."

Father Francis was no fool, he knew that these children were more than likely keeping an eye on the journal and making sure nothing happened to it while under his care, than making sure he stayed alive but he couldn't fault them for being suspicious. If what he read in that journal proves true many truths have been hidden not only from the people at large, but the Pope himself.

"Very well then Miss Albarn who shall be your representative?" he asked.

An Asian woman with long dark hair and big blue eyes stepped forward bowing before saying "Hello, my name is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa pleased to meet you."

"And I you my dear, now do you children have anywhere to stay while you wait for news?"

"Not at the moment, no sir." Maka responded.

"Well in that case, then allow me to set you up at a hotel till Miss Nakatsukasa and I come back with some answers won't you?"

'_Well he hasn't made a bad move so far, and if someone tried to attack us we could always fight our way out.'_ Maka reasoned before she looked at the others and received various nods in return.

"That would be great Father Francis thank you." Maka responded with another nod and a smile.

"Excellent, I'll make preparations immediately. Hold on just a moment while I make reservations and call a cab or two for the lot of you."

He then whipped out a cellphone and did just that. Twenty minutes later two yellow and black checkered taxi cabs pulled up to the church and took the others to a hotel.

"Father Francis?"

"Yes, Miss Nakatsukasa?"

"I hope for your sake you have not led my friends into a trap, because if you have; you will suffer a long, _long_ time before you die." She said with steel in her voice as she stared at the priest with hardened blue eyes.

The elderly man just chuckled and said "I assure you my dear; no harm shall come to your friends. If I did, I would be denied my place in heaven afterwards by committing the Deadly Sin of Treachery. You needn't worry; your friends are in safe hands. Now, let us go and get some answers shall we?"

Tsubaki stared at him for another moment, then smiled sweetly and nodded before asking "Where do we start sir?"

"The best place to get answers would be the Catholic Churches seat of power, Rome itself. Are you up for a little trip young lady?"

In truth, Tsubaki was tired from jetlag, but she quickly realized the priest had a point. '_The best place to get answers is in Rome, and besides; this could lead us to Soul-kun.'_ She reasoned.

"Yes, let's go." She responded.

"Execellent." With that, the priest hit a button on his phone and moments later, a long black limo pulled up that had miniature flags of the Vatican City state on them. Then, the chauffeur who was wearing an all back suit and cap driving the car got out of the car and came around and held open the door for the two of them with a respectful nod saying "Your Holiness, Ma'am."

Tsubaki's blue eyes widened and she looked the priest and stuttered out "Y-y-your th-the?"

"Pope, yes I suppose I forgot to mention that little detail didn't I?"

She then bowed at the waist "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-"She stopped when she felt a hand placed gently upon her head. Looking up, she saw the Pope smiling kindly at her.

"There is no need to apologize for looking out for your friends my dear, now come along. There is work to be done and wrongs to be righted." He said before getting into the limo.

"Right!" Tsubaki said determination flaring in her eyes before she joined him.

"Take us to the airport Louis, and have my private jet prepared to take off by the time we arrive."

"Yes sir, what is the destination?" the Chauffeur asked.

"Vatican City, Rome." He responded.

* * *

Soul "Eater" Evans or Allen Walker as some knew him as, was slowly making his way up a large grass covered hill at the top of which sat an exquisite mansion with its solid oak front doors flanked by gigantic wooden pillars, high glass windows that illuminated the lawn, and a driveway of paved stone that currently had many luxurious vehicles parked idly. Most were limos but there was the occasional Rolls Royce to be seen.

'Damn, when Cyril throws a party, he throws a party I'll give him that.' Allen thought bumping up his respect for the Noah of Desire a tad.

As he neared the party, dressed in his ensemble from the Black Room; he was halted at the entrance by a security guard who asked to see his invite.

"Yeah, just a sec...Here ya go man." He said handing him an invitation he pickpocketed of another guest earlier.

Being waved inside and told that masks were in the first door on his right, the white haired boy quickly surmised this was a Masquerade party, and quickly chose a plain white burglar-looking mask that just covered his eyes. Afterall, he didn't come here to hide; he **wanted** the other Noah to know he was here, _**her**_ in particular.

'_Alright, let's get this party started.'_ He thought as he waltzed into the room where the party was already in full swing.

He made his way around the dance floor and towards the buffet table all the while keeping an eye out for certain people. For a brief moment, his eyes locked with a man in a black suit wearing a Phantom of the Opera mask that only covered his eyes and one side of his face. The man had wavy black hair and a mustache as well as ruby red eyes that seemingly gazed upon him with interest. After a moment, the man raised his glass of wine in salute with an accompanying smile; which Allen returned with a brief nod of acknowledgment before continuing to make his way towards the buffet.

* * *

The man in the suit watched the young man make his way towards the buffet after their brief exchange.

'_So, you finally decided to stop running eh, 14__th__? No, wait a moment... he's not Neah. Yes I can sense that much. Yet, I sense his power within the boy and something else as well...something new. I can't help but wonder where you've been and what you've been up to Allen-kun; and more importantly what your plans are now.'_

So, the man watched as the boy ate a few dozen plates of food, and then made his way over to the orchestra pit; where he had a quick word with the conductor, only to seemingly be shooed away.

Curious, he walked towards the pit and after getting the conductors' attention asked "Excuse me, but what was that young man over here for a moment ago?"

"Ah Lord Goldsmith he was here asking if we would help in wooing a young lady by helping him perform a song. I blatantly told him no, and sent him on his way, it is nothing to be concerned about." The maestro responded in an appeasing groveling manner.

"Do it."

"Sir?"

"The boy's request for the song, do it." He said.

"But Sir, Lord Cyril said-"The Maestro stopped when he saw the man's glare.

"You leave Cyril to me, and just worry about what will happen to you if you fail, understood?"

"Yes sir, I shall send someone to fetch the boy at once!"

"Good."

With that Lord Adam Goldsmith made his way back into the crowd, a small smile gracing his face.

'_So, that's why you're here boy, to capture the heart of the fair maiden? Very well then, consider this my assistance to you. I do hope you put on a good show.' _He thought as he made his way towards Cyril to explain the situation.

* * *

Allen couldn't believe his luck! Somehow the maestro had changed his mind and now, he'll be able to put his plan into action afterall.

"Thanks for doing this sir." He said looking at the maestro in the pit who was in the traditional coattail suit. He was a man in his later years with grizzled grey hair and piercing green eyes and a gruff attitude.

"Don't thank me boy, thank Lord Goldsmith. It was him who decided to let you have your fun not me." He grunted out.

"Well, thanks regardless. Now are we ready to go?"

"Yes, yes, let's get this over with." The maestro said turning his back.

Allen began to leave when he heard the man call "Hey boy."

"Yeah?"

The man asked "This girl, she mean a lot to you or is she just a fling?"

"She's no fling I can promise you that much, as to what she means to me...well I'm still trying to figure that out myself."

"I see good luck then boy."

"Thanks old man, now let's knock em dead!" Allen said before going and getting into position.

* * *

"Well it looks like the show is about to start." Adam Goldsmith commented from atop the stairs where he stood along with Cyril, Tyki Mikk, Lulu Bell, and Road.

"What's going to happen Millenie?" Road asked curious.

"A very special performance by a very special someone Road; and it's in your honor no less." Goldsmith responded glancing fondly at the girl who was wearing a purple dress with white frills, white stilettos, and had her hair done up in a bun held in place by a red ribbon. She wore a black raven themed mask on her face that covered her eyes and nose in a beak like protrusion.

"Oh really..." she said with mild curiosity as her mind raced as the thought of the one person who would warrant the Earl's interference here, and the answer made her giddy yet fearful at the same time. _'Allen, are you back after all this time, my beloved?'_ she thought as she watched the lights dim as a spotlight focused on a certain area...an area in which a young man in a black pinstriped suit stood with a headset on as well as a simple white mask.

* * *

"May I have your attention ladies and gentlemen?" Allen asked as the lights dimmed and the spotlight focused on him.

Seeing all eyes turn to him he cleared his throat and began "Thank you, now I'm going to be singing you all a song tonight, and this song is dedicated to a very special young lady by the name of Road Kamelot. Road, why don't you be the cool girl I know you are and come here eh?"

Everyone quickly moved out of the way when they heard the sound of high-heels clacking rapidly down stairs.

Allen had a brief moment to admire Road in her dress before she tackle hugged him. He was prepared however and caught her around the waist, spinning her around in his arms and causing her to laugh happily before setting her back down with his arms still around her waist.

"Well, I guess somebody missed me huh?" he joked.

His answer came in the form of a very passionate, very public, kiss on the lips that was full of longing, and lasted until she needed air.

"Well, I guess that answers' that huh? But now, onto the main event! Now just to warn you all, I had to improvise a bit but...Hit it Maestro!" he called signaling the orchestra to play.

After a moment, Allen offered Road his hand and they danced as he sang:

"**Well something got me shaking**

**My mind was racing pacing the room**

**I don't know but I think I fell to pieces,**

**The moment that I first saw you."**

Allen and Road began to dance a rapid waltz, keeping to the beat of the song.

**Now it's true,**

**I thought I could get over it,**

**Brushed you off my shoulder but now,**

**I'm a mess,**

**Every day is worse and the hurt is always bringing me down,**

**Help me!**

By the end of the second verse all the other guests joined in and Allen was twirling Road across the dance floor before he continued.

**Cause I don't know if I can take it,**

**I'm so tired of trying to fake it,**

**Tell me you know,**

**That I've been crazy all my life!**

**I try to be cool but I want more,**

**Now I'm standing right here at your front door,**

**I need to know,**

**That I've been crazy all my life,**

**Crazy all my life,**

Now the dance was in full swing and people were really starting to enjoy themselves and even switched dance partners' on occasion.

**Well tell me you can help me**

**I'm nothing but a shell of a man**

**Baby please the only time I'm right**

**Is when I am by your side understand?**

**Can't you see?**

**Baby it's irrational**

**Maybe I'm a natural freak**

**All I know is love can make you stupid**

**And you are just a song on repeat**

**Help me!**

The other Noah watched impressed as Allen Walker sang and lead the current dance.

"You gotta admit, if nothing else this kids got guts. Coming here like this!" Tyki said as he restrained his brother from going down and dancing with his daughter and killing Walker.

"Indeed." The Earl replied as he danced with Lulu Bell.

**Cause I don't know if I can take it**

**I'm so tired of trying to fake it**

**Tell me you know**

**That I've been crazy all my life**

**I try to be cool but I want more**

**Now I'm standing right here at your front door**

**I need to know**

**That I've been crazy all my life**

**Crazy all my life**

**My life, my life**

**Whoa~!**

Then the song slowed down and the couples merely held each other close as the song continued...

**Maybe you're just a fool like me**

**And you're feeling crazy too**

**Maybe it just fool you see**

**Maybe we found we've been crazy all our life**

Allen found himself staring into Road's eyes as they swayed along with the song.

**Don't know if I can take it**

**I'm so tired of trying to fake it**

**I wanna know**

**That I've been crazy all my life**

He then steered the two of them towards the balcony intent on talking once he was finished.

**I try to be cool but I want more**

**Now I'm standing right here at your back door**

**I wanna know If I've been crazy all my life**

**Crazy all my life**

**My life, my life**

**Yeah crazy all my life**

**Yeah, something's been shaking my mind was racing**

**Crazy all my life**

**Dream up all that for**

**Crazy all my life**

**I do, baby**

**Crazy all my life**

**Hoo... Hoo... **

**Crazy all my life**

**Hoo... Hoo... **

**Crazy all my life**

**Hoo... Hoo... **

**Crazy all my life**

**Hoo... Hoo... **

**Crazy all my life...**

With that the song finished and everyone cheered while Allen gave a polite bow. "Thank you everyone. Now if you'll excuse me, my lady and I have some catching up to do." He said before he tossed the headset to the closest person and offered Road his arm before leading her out onto the balcony for some fresh air and privacy.

"Well, that was fun huh?" he said once they were outside beneath the stars.

"Yes, yes it was." Road said before she hugged him again, burying her head in the crook of his neck before whispering "Not that I'm not happy to see you Allen, but what are you doing here? It's dangerous."

"I know that but nothing ventured, nothing gained right? Plus, you and I need to talk Road." He said becoming serious.

"What about?"

"You know what."

"Can't it wait Allen; can't I just enjoy having you back in my arms for the first time in so long?" She pleaded looking into his stony face.

After a moment he sighed and said "Fine, it can wait for a bit. But make no mistake Road; I will have my answers from you for what you did."

The Noah merely nodded in acceptance then asked "So, how many women did you fall for this time?"

"You know, just because I'm not around you twenty-four seven doesn't mean I'm going to fall in love constantly you know?" he joked.

Road raised her head from her spot and glared at him pointedly before saying "Allen, you have always found the good in everyone, even me. That is what I love about you. You can see something in others even when most wouldn't. So, I'll ask again, how many this time?"

"Four or five." He responded after a moment.

"Oh really, so few this time?" She joked.

"Shut up."

This caused her to giggle then say "As per usual my Knight you never cease to amuse me."

"I said shut up." Allen grumbled again before he claimed her lips a second time...

* * *

'_I wonder what Soul-kun would think of the_ _architecture? I know he likes gothic style buildings.'_ Tsubaki thought as she stood next to the popes' throne in Vatican City as called together all of the Holy See to Apostolic Palace for an emergency meeting. Once the last Cardinal took his seat, the Pope stood and; wearing the robes of his office and carrying the Papal Staff, which he tapped on the ground, brought the meeting to order.

"Brothers, Sisters, it has come to my attention that among this administration there exists a secret organization within the Vatican itself that has been kept from my knowledge and not only that, but that parts of the Holy bible may have in fact been falsified."

This brought a sea of noise in the form of outrage. After a moment one of the Cardinals stood and asked "Your Holiness, what is the name of this organization and what does that young lady beside you have to do with it, if anything." He asked motioning towards Tsubaki with a nod.

"This young lady came to my church today along with a group of others and asked for my assistance in finding their friend. This friend of theirs...he was a part of this secret organization at one point until he was betrayed. The organization is named is the Black Order. Miss perhaps you would like to introduce yourself?" Pope Francis offered.

"Yes alright, I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa it's a pleasure to meet you all." She said before bowing to the room at large.

Another Cardinal cleared his throat before he stood and addressed the rest of the room "The pleasure is ours Miss Nakatsukasa, could you perhaps tell us more about this so called Black Order. Like their goals, reason for being kept a secret, anything?"

"Actually, the answers to most of those questions lie within this journal which belongs to the person they are searching for. I have read it myself, and after reading the chronicle of this young mans' life I cannot help but think that only the Holy Savior himself has suffered more as he died on the cross for our sins." The Pope said sadly.

The room was silent; they had no idea how to respond to that statement. Finally after a moment the Cardinal who spoke first stood up again and asked "What exactly did you learn from that journal that could have you questioning your faith Your Holiness?"

"I learned that the Ark of Noah was in truth a Pandora's Box that should've stayed shut. From what I can gather, the family of Noah is full of nothing but self-destructive, Genocidal, insane group of killers, and the Black Order has been using lost technology known as Innocence to fight a shadow war against them across the ages keeping humanity safe. However, that does not change the fact that they are a facet of the Vatican, and the Vatican is supposed to report all it does to me! No exceptions! As such, I move that we find the people supporting this organization and once we have proper information, we give reach out to them, and offer them the choice of joining the Vatican proper, or be disbanding. All in favor?" the pope asked.

"Umm, Sir I'm not sure that's such a good idea." Tsubaki muttered into his ear.

"Oh and why not my child? You must understand that I cannot have an organization I do not know about running around doing goodness knows what without my permission."

"Yes Sir I understand that, but if the Noah family catches wind of internal struggles between the Order and the Church; they may attempt to wipe out their opponents while they are bickering amongst themselves." Tsubaki helpfully pointed out. Before realizing she spoke out of turn to the pope no less and quickly apologized.

"No need to apologize for correcting an old man my dear, now what would you suggest we do?"

"Well sirs, if I were in your position I would find the heads of the Order here within the Vatican and offer to aid the war effort as likely they have been embezzling money from the coffers to fund themselves."

This logical statement brought a round of angry murmuring, which the Pope had to silence before nodding at her to continue.

"After that, you can probably easily persuade them to tell you everything you want to know once you bring up the fact that, not only are they stealing from the church, but they are funding an illegal organization claiming to be a part of the Vatican. In doing it this way, you would gain control of the Black Order and no one needs to potentially die."

There was a moment of silence and then the Pope asked "How on God's green earth did you think of something so brilliant Miss Nakatsukasa?"

"I watch Law and Order. It's my favorite show." She responded simply.

This caused the Pope and many members of the clergy to chuckle in amusement and the pope to say "You are one dangerous woman Miss Nakatsukasa. All in favor of the young ladies plan?"

Nearly every Cardinal rose from his or her seat, and most still had an amused smile on their faces. The motion passed.

"God's will be done, and may he have mercy on us all." Pope Francis intoned solemnly as he tapped the Papal Staff on the ground, bringing the meeting to a close.

* * *

**Chapter End**

**Chapter Length: 6,625 words**

* * *

**AN: Yo everybody. I know, I know it's been three months since my last update and I apologize. But I got caught up in this webcomic called Grim Tales on Snafu , then I started writing fics for it and... Well anyway, this chap is longer than normal so I hope that makes up for my absence. Now, I've given you plenty to ponder I hope, but here's a list of questions to mull over just in case: **

**Who was that person Allen was talking to in the beginning of the chap, and what did he do to him?**

**Why are Road and Allen acting so familiar with each other and what does he want answers from her for?**

**What will happen when all the girls finally meet?**

**Will Allen escape from the party alive?**

**Am I rambling now? I think I am. So in closing, till next time ladies and gents I'm Bubbajack and I'm out! Peace! Also before I forget DISCLAIMER: I don't own"CRAZY ALL MY LIFE" Daniel Powter does its his song. Please go listen to it on Youtube if you wanna know how the song goes.**


End file.
